


The Dragon

by TiffanyF



Series: The Dragon Chronicles (TDC) [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 40,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragons are real and they walk among us. Several CSIs are about to have their world turned upside down when they learn the truth. And meet some new friends along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This project has been going since 2006.  
> 2) There are some errors in the earlier sections that I have yet to find time to fix. I apologize for them.  
> 3) Fandoms will be added as their characters appear in the stories.  
> 4) This is a pretty epic (as in large) piece of writing. Please do let me know what you think of it, as I'm the most fond of it out of all my fan fiction pieces.  
> 5) There is an original novel in the works for this piece. One last overhaul and I'll publish it on amazon.com.

The moment he walked into the room, he knew. He knew what the man sitting across from him was. There were times he was amazed he passed the interview process and was hired because he was so fascinated by the man who had just watched him. He'd read so much, studied and searched in vain, hoping to one day be able to find one and now he had. The only problem was the man didn't know what he was. And it wasn't his place to tell him.  
**************************  
The crime had been committed in an abandoned house out in the desert. Grissom took Nick along with him because he just had a feeling and it wasn't pleasant. Normally on busy nights like this one was shaping up to be Grissom ignored the partner rule and would have taken this case alone, saving Nick for something in the city. 

"Who would want to come out here?" Nick asked, breaking the silence in the Tahoe.

"Someone who wanted to be alone," Grissom replied, looking out the window. That was the other advantage of having a partner along; he didn't have to drive and could admire the stars sparkling now that they were away from the harsh lights of the city.

"That must mean you have a place out here," Nick said, glancing over at his boss. Like everyone on the night shift, he knew how much the strange man next to him enjoyed being alone with his books and bugs.

Grissom smirked. "I've thought about it," he said. "But the commute would be prohibitive."

"Did you just make a joke, Gris?"

"I don't think so," Grissom replied, straight faced. "I was thinking about the stars."

Nick grinned, his eyes on the road. What would seem like a non sequitur to everyone else he knew to just be Grissom's nature? He'd been waiting over all the years they'd worked together for some sign; some small signal that Grissom knew that Nick knew and they could talk about it. But either the older man really didn't know the truth or he was just good at hiding it.

The lights from the police car illuminated the house only enough to make it appear haunted. Maybe it was, Nick considered; after all, knowing what he did, why not believe in ghosts? It'd sure make life easier in the long run. He pulled the Tahoe to a stop and followed Grissom to meet up with Detective Jim Brass by the front steps.

"Jim," Grissom said, "what brings you this far out?"

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood," Brass replied. "The vic is inside, back bedroom and it's not pretty. I actually do have to get back into town so I'll be leaving you in Officer Kettlethorne's capable hands."

"I'm heartbroken," Grissom said, trying not to roll his eyes at his friend. "Nick, do you want the inside or the outside?"

Nick looked around the dark landscape. "You probably have better eyes than I do, Gris, so why don't I take the inside?"

Grissom nodded and started off into the darkness, his dark clothes blending in quickly. The officer followed Nick into the house, being careful to step only where the CSI did, knowing that Grissom would rip into anyone who disturbed a crime scene more than was necessary.

"Any idea how this victim was found?" Nick asked, flashlight beam cutting across the dusty floor. "It looks like no ones been around here for a long time."

"Yeah, except the poor guy in the back," Kettlethorne replied. "The captain and I cleared the scene and it looks like a movie upstairs. There were dust sheets everywhere."

"I've seen a few of those movies," Nick smiled. "But they've never scared me."

The officer laughed and stopped in the door to the actual crime scene. "Maybe we see too much horror on the job to actually be scared by fiction any more."

Nick laughed, agreeing, and went to work.  
*******************************

Grissom, outside, heard the laughter and shook his head. He was amazed at how easily people seemed to take to Nick, how even suspects seemed to get along with him. The man had such an easy going manner that went beyond anything Grissom could even begin to understand. 

He did wonder about Nick's comment that the older man had better eyes for working in the dark. True, Grissom did wear glasses, but he was able to see clearly at night as long as the moon or stars were out and it did help at the crime scene. He'd never questioned it or mentioned it to anyone so how did Nick know. 

The exterior of the crime scene was most likely going to be next to useless for the investigation, the grass had died away and the desert was retaking the yard. The soft sand wouldn't hold an impression let alone cast well so any chance of tire or footprints was laughable but it still had to be checked.

The older man froze when a yell and two gunshots echoed through the still night. They had come from the house where Nick was still working. He started towards the front door, wanting to get to Nick to make sure the younger man was all right when things started going gray, then black as Grissom fell to the ground in a faint.


	2. Chapter 2

Grissom awoke to his shoulder being shaken frantically. He opened his eyes and looked around, puzzled. He was inside but he was sure he hadn't made it through the front door. Plus, as his vision cleared, Grissom was sure that he could see scorch marks on the walls and he didn't remember Jim saying anything about a fire.

"Gil," Nick's voice finally broke through the fog in his mind. "Gil, we have to leave now."

"The crime scene," Grissom said, his voice broken.

"It's gone, man," Nick said. "Can you stand up; we need to get out of here now."

"Nick, I'm perfectly," Grissom broke off as he sagged down, only Nick's arm around his waist keeping him on his feet, "fine."

"Right; I'm calling you in sick and taking you home," Nick said. "I'll explain everything once we're at your place but believe me when I say we have to go, now."

Now Grissom was really confused. He could recall being outside, thinking about how easily Nick bonded with people and how the sand wouldn't hold an impression to help the case and then... "Nick, who was shot?"

"The suspect and Officer Kettlethorne," Nick replied. "Gil, I'm not kidding, we really do have to get out of here."

The older CSI fell silent as he was literally bundled into the Tahoe and buckled in. Nick threw, *threw* their kits in the back, jumped in the seat and took off fast enough to leave tire rubber had they been on pavement. Grissom jumped as the building behind them erupted in flames, orange glowing against the night sky.

"Nick, I'm only going to ask once and I want an answer," Grissom said. "What happened in there?"

"Gil, I promise, as soon as we get to your place." Nick picked up the microphone for the Tahoe radio and called dispatch reporting that the suspect had returned to the scene, killed the officer before taking his own life. He also reported the suspect had started a fire and the building had collapsed and he was taking his supervisor to the nearest hospital for treatment.

"I thought you were taking me home," Grissom said, frowning.

"I hadn't noticed your hands," Nick said. "They're pretty burned, do they hurt?"

Grissom flinched and looked down at his hands; they were red and blistered. "No, they don't," he said, frowning. "I, I don't remember how this happened."

"I do," Nick sighed. "I'll tell you as soon as I can."

"Nick, you know I don't like mysteries," Grissom said in his best supervisor voice.

The younger man wasn't moved. "I know you do, Gil, but believe me, you'll want us to be alone when I tell you this."  
********************

Grissom handed over his keys so Nick could unlock his front door and let them into the town house. His hands weren't badly burned but they had earned him a week away from the lab and it made him mad because he had no idea what had happened or why Nick was so frantic. He made his way to his brown leather sofa and sat down. "Tell me."

"Gil, you're not going to want to believe this," Nick said. He sat down next to his boss and turned so he was facing the man. "I knew what you were the instant I walked into the interview room and I could also tell that you had no idea, that you still have no idea."

"Nick, you are not making any sense," Grissom said. "What do you mean, 'what I am'?"

"I started studying dragons when I was nine," Nick said. "When I realized for the first time that they were still around, only not in the form that others were expecting to find them in. At some point, most likely around the mid-1700s the oldest dragons realized that to continue on this planet they would have to make some serious adaptations. The main one they did was to their DNA; they shifted it around so their offspring would be in human form."

The older man held up a hand. "Nick, I'm not interested in fairy stories," he said. "I want to know what happened at the scene tonight."

"I'm trying to tell you!" Nick yelled. He pinched the bridge of his nose and pulled out his digital camera. "I'm not making up stories, I swear to you. Gil, I'd never lie to you, I thought you'd know that by now."

"I know, Nick, I do know that but I don't see what dragons have to do with anything that happened tonight," Grissom said. He took the camera Nick was holding out to him. "What's this?"

"You."

Grissom looked down at the small screen on the back of the camera. A large black scaled face stared back at him. He opened his mouth to tell Nick not to abuse company equipment by downloading pictures from the internet when something caught his attention. The creature's eyes were a piercing blue and very familiar. They stared back at him from the mirror every morning.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dragons didn't evolve into humans," Nick continued his explanation softly, knowing what a shock it had to be to his boss. "They just appear in human form until the one they love, the one person on the planet they truly love is in danger and then they are able to shift."

"How?" was all Grissom was able to manage, not able to stop looking at the camera. 

"I was next," Nick said simply. "You knew that when you heard the shots and came running. I hadn't planned on telling you all this, I didn't think I was the one. I was just watching you, to make sure that everything was all right, that you didn't need anything special. Sometimes as dragons age their dietary needs change and I wanted to make sure you weren't getting sick."

"Why didn't I know?" Grissom asked, finally able to shift his eyes to his, love? He was so confused, he didn't know what was going on and he hadn't even realized he felt anything other than a deep fatherly pride in Nick.

Nick sighed and took the camera. "I'll have to delete the picture," he said softly. "The eyes are the give-away and anyone would know it's you by those alone. But you're so beautiful."

"Then keep it and Photoshop the eyes," Grissom said. "You seem to know all about me, fill in a few details for me."

"It's likely your father didn't find his mate," Nick replied. He put the camera on the table reluctantly. "So he never shifted or, if he did, he never did so around you or your mother. These genes are paternal. Sometimes it can go for generations before the dragon manifests itself and it is always a shock."

"You said you knew the first time you saw me; how?"

"Would you believe by the way you tilted your head the first time you heard me talk?" Nick asked.

"No."

"That was it; that and your eyes," Nick said. "I wasn't surprised when you were black because you're always in these dark colors. It just makes your eyes shine out more." His gaze drifted to the camera again. "You reacted to protect me tonight and, in the process, burned down our crime scene."

Grissom groaned and leaned back into the sofa cushions. "So let me see if I understand this correctly," he said, closing his eyes. "While we were at the crime scene, the scene that had been cleared for us by the police, you were in mortal danger so I turned into a dragon and what, breathed flame to kill the person threatening you?"

"Pretty much," Nick said. "Look, I know you don't want to believe any of this but you will shift again, Gil. They'll get easier and you'll be able to remember what happens from now on."

"So I can't work any more?" Grissom demanded.

"Of course you can," Nick said, puzzled. "Why shouldn't you?"

"Because it seems that if this is going to happen any time you're in danger..."

"Oh, we can teach you to control it," Nick assured the man. "But there is something else you need to do to balance yourself out."

"What?"

Nick shifted forward and pressed his lips gently against Gil's. "You need to claim your mate," he whispered, breath caressing against the older man's lips.

Grissom was shocked; he'd never had anyone come on to him before, let alone another man. Nick seemed to sense his hesitation because he pressed forward and kissed Gil again, teasing the older man's lips with his tongue. Gil groaned and opened his mouth, welcoming the intrusion. He leaned back, taking Nick with him, relishing the weight on him.

"Bedroom," Nick asked before gently sucking on Grissom's left ear.

"What?" Grissom's mind was spinning, it all felt so good. He pulled Nick down against him, fighting against a sudden urge to bite and claim.

"Your bedroom," Nick said, amused. "It'll be more comfortable and I know you'll fall asleep because your system will be trying to find its new balance. I'm here for you, Gil. Forever." He pulled back, ignoring the sounds of protest from Grissom and pulled his lover up. "Come on, let's go to bed."

"I've never done this before," Grissom said.

"Neither have I," Nick replied, stroking Gil's cheek gently. "But you'll figure it out. You need to claim me as yours."

And that had to be one of the single hottest things Grissom had ever heard. Growling he pulled Nick to him, kissing his lover firmly, thrusting his tongue past Nick's lips. Somewhere he found the co-ordination to start walking them towards his bed. The urge to claim the man in his arms grew stronger with every step they took.

"Don't fight it, Gil," Nick panted, unbuttoning Gil's black shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. "Just let go."

"I could hurt you."

Nick maneuvered them onto the bed and pushed himself up on one elbow. "From what I've read that, even if it's the first time for the human partner, it won't hurt. There's some kind of magic that will activate and protect us both."

"That's not very scientific," Grissom said, tugging at Nick's t-shirt. "Take this off?"

"Turning into a dragon isn't scientific, Gil," Nick smiled, pulling off his shirt and moving onto his pants. "Nothing about your situation is but I'll pick up all my books tomorrow and you can read while you're on sick leave."

Gil's blue eyes darkened as he gazed at Nick. "I had no idea I felt like this," he said. "I didn't know I love you."

Nick straddled Gil's hips and leaned down to kiss him. "I knew," he said. "But I didn't know I would be your partner. I was so happy when I saw you come through the door; your black scales were so beautiful."

"I can't do it again," Grissom said. He ran his hands carefully up and down Nick's bare back. "There's too much risk."

"Lots of people are dragons, Gil," Nick replied. "You'll see when you read more but right now you've got more important things to be doing." He ground his hips down against Gil's erection. "Like claiming me for yours."

Grissom growled, sounding like the black dragon that had burst into the room not long ago and flipped them so Nick was lying on his back, staring up into the blue eyes of his lover. They just stared at the other for a moment, feeling something building between them that demanded completion. Finally, after what seemed like an age for Nick, Gil bent down and started sucking demandingly on his left nipple. Nick moaned at the sudden assault and arched his back, trying for more of the sensation. His hands lifted from the sheets to tangle in Gil's graying curls. Part of his mind told him that now that Grissom had changed he'd start looking younger as dragons lived for a long time. They'd have to figure out something to tell their coworkers so no one would suspect because Nick was sure he wasn't the only one who'd read so much about dragons.

"Oh, Gil, yes!" Nick cried as Gil's mouth surrounded his erection, sucking gently. He could feel the force growing around them and knew that soon he'd feel what he'd dreamed about his whole life. As the bonded mate to the dragon Nick would live a long time too, dying at the same time Grissom did. His heart started beating faster; he could feel his climax approaching and cried out again as Gil pulled back.

"Please, Gil, now," Nick gasped, pulling at the older man's black slacks. "I want you so badly."

He noticed that Gil's eyes were almost glowing as the dragon took over, stripping off the pants and boxers in one smooth move. Nick was relieved when Grissom paused long enough to grab some hand lotion from the bathroom before rejoining his lover on the bed. He knew he couldn't be hurt but the lubrication would help things go smoothly. Nick gasped as two fingers entered him, his body responding to the intrusion by opening and welcoming. The younger man gasped, he'd never felt anything like this before, it was almost as if his body wasn't his any more, it knew that Gil belonged in him and was going to do everything to get that final part of it back.

"Gil, please," Nick panted, "the magic is working. You can't hurt me."

"Are you sure?" Gil asked. "I thought the receiving partner had to be stretched first."

"They usually do," Nick said, pushing back against Gil's hand that was still tormenting him. "But I don't know it's like my body knows you belong. I don't think we could hurt each other in here if we tried to."

"I'd rather not," Gil said. He slowly pulled his fingers out and slicked some lotion over his erection. "Nicky, are you sure about this?"

"Oh gods yes!" Nick said, pulling Gil to him, relishing the stretch he felt as Gil's cock slowly entered him. "Gil!"

"Nicky, it's been too long," Grissom panted, pulling back and thrusting forward again. "I'm not going to last."

"Me neither," Nick replied, pulling Gil down for a kiss. "Can you feel it, Gil?"

"Yes," Gil gasped, thrusting forward again before stilling. "Nicky!"

Nick groaned as his lover came, following him as he would follow him forever.


	4. Chapter 4

One thing most people overlooked was how much Greg Sanders actually saw in the labs. And people would be surprised to know how much he actually kept to himself given how much he loved to talk. He was the first to notice how much younger Grissom looked, his silvering curls once again dark and a number of wrinkles gone. It puzzled Greg to no end because he didn't think that his boss would dye his hair or get plastic surgery. Actually Greg didn't think Grissom paid any attention to how he looked other than to be sure whatever he was wearing was dark. And Greg was ready to swear that no one else had even noticed that Grissom looked different.

"Do you think I need glasses?" he asked Nick while they were waiting for some test results.

"What brought this on?" Nick asked in reply, turning in his chair. "I thought you had perfect vision."

"I do, or at least I thought I did," Greg replied.

"So what's changed your mind?"

Greg leaned over closer to Nick. "Have you noticed anything odd about Grissom lately? I mean, more than usual?"

"Nope, he seems fine to me," Nick said, trying not to smile. "A little sensitive about his hands maybe but they were burned up pretty good."

"I've been watching him a lot this week," Greg commented, "and I would swear he's getting younger."

"Greggo, man, how can anyone get younger?" Nick asked, laughing.

The printer beeped and spit out the test results they'd been waiting for. Greg grabbed them and glanced over the page. "You've got a match," he said shortly, his feelings obviously bruised. "You can laugh at me all you want, Nick, but I know what I'm seeing and I am going to figure out what's going on."

"Y'know, Greg, if I didn't know better I'd say you were crushing on Gris," Nick commented, adding the DNA results to his case folder. "Watching him all the time, wondering about his looks..." Nick ducked the magazine Greg threw at him and left the lab to find Brass.

Truthfully Nick felt bad about teasing Greg but he didn't want his friend any closer to the truth. A little over two weeks ago Nick's dreams had come true in a way he had only, well, dreamed of.

When he was a child he'd learned that dragons were by no means fictional or dead. They had altered their DNA so their offspring would be born in human form. Nick's teacher was a non-transformed dragon; he'd never found his perfect mate. But in the small boy he'd seen potential so he'd trained him as best he could. Will had been old when they met and died when Nick was fifteen, leaving the younger man all his books and journals.

Nick never thought he'd meet another dragon and had been stunned by the sight of one at his interview for the CSI labs in Vegas. Nick was positive Gil Grissom wondered why he'd kept staring at him. He'd known instantly what Grissom was and was crushed by the knowledge that Grissom didn't know.

So Nick watched and waited until the night his life was in danger and he was saved by Grissom in all his black-scaled blue-eyed glory.

"Careful, Nick, or you'll walk into a wall." Jim Brass' amused voice cut through Nick's thoughts. "I didn't think DNA was that interesting."

"Huh, oh, sorry Brass," Nick replied. "I was thinking about something else. But I do have those results you've been waiting for."

"Great, the suspect was just brought in," Jim said. "I think Gil's been looking for you so I'll just call if I need you for anything."

"Do you know where he is?" Nick asked.

"Where else, playing with his bugs," Jim replied, laughing.

Nick smiled and turned down the hall that would take him to Grissom's office. He shook his head, thinking it was going to be a very strange night.  
********************

During the week he'd been home Gil had immersed himself in the books and journals Nick had brought over. At first he didn't want to believe the evidence the younger man presented him with. There was no scientific proof that dragons existed. That the dragon picture had his eyes was harder to explain but Photoshop wasn't hard to learn.

But as he read he realized how much of it was true. He was reclusive, bookish, focused, dedicated and almost dangerous when angry. He tended to keep people out of his personal space and, above all else, he was secretive. The evidence was too plentiful to deny after he finished reading and Gil had to accept that he was, in fact, a dragon.

He was nervous about the transformations. The first one had been brought on by his mate's life being threatened but he didn't remember any of it. Nick had promised there were ways to focus the mind so he'd be able to recall more facts each time he transformed. The younger man had also promised they could go out into the desert on their next day off and try it again, see if Gil could manage to transform into the black scaled dragon that had Nick so transfixed.

The other thing Gil hadn't counted on, when he claimed Nick as his own, was the sudden ability to know what the other man was feeling no matter how far apart they were. And that was why he wanted to see Nick that night; he'd felt fear from his partner.

"Hey Gris, you were looking for me?" Nick asked from the door.

"Close the door, Nick," Grissom replied, looking up from the jar in front of him. He waited until the room was secure from anyone who might be trying to overhear their conversation. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Nick replied. "Why?"

Gil stood and pulled his partner over to the sofa in the darker corner of his office. "Because I felt fear from you," he said softly. "About ten minutes ago. What's wrong?"

"Greg was asking me if I'd noticed your looks changing," Nick admitted. "I tried to throw him off the scent but I'm not sure how good a job I did. He's noticed you're changing."

"We knew this would happen," Gil said. "How did you get his attention off me?"

"By accusing him of a crush," Nick said, smirking. "He didn't like that too much; threw a magazine at me."

"Forensics, surfing or girly?" Grissom asked.

Nick pulled back and looked into those blue eyes he loved so much. "Why does that matter?"

"Because it's a gauge of his anger," Gil said. "I hope it wasn't one of his more outlandish ones because you might really be in trouble then."

"Have you been stealing his books?" Nick asked.

"No, but I do notice what he's reading," Gil replied softly. "You're the only one I could ever want or need."

"And we are not doing this at work," Nick said. "What if we get caught?"

Grissom grinned and his eyes lit up, literally glowing as he allowed a little of the dragon to come forward. "Then I think one of us should think of a reason to leave the labs very, very soon," he said.  
********************

Gil did get his wish but not exactly in the way he wanted. A 419 call out to the desert reminded him of the previous trip out into the wilderness that had led to the changes in his life. 

"You'll be fine," Nick said, picking up on his dragon's nerves. The link went both ways when they were close. "Just stay focused and remember not to panic over anything that happens to me."

"I'm going to 'happen' to you, Nicky, just as soon as I can," Gil promised. He was amazed at how much power his feelings for Nick held over him. All he wanted to do was sooth his mate until there was nothing between them, not even air. He knew the link was there and active all the time, but he'd grown used to it being more and he wanted that back.

"Think we can convince Brass we got lost on the way out here?" Nick asked.

"The road is awfully hard to follow," Gil said. He was battling with himself. The CSI knew they needed to get to the scene to process the evidence, to do their jobs and figure out what had happened. The dragon wanted to be with his mate.

Nick pulled off to the side of the road and parked. "Gil, don't fight it; that's all you, there are no 'parts' to consider. You'll only make yourself sick," he said. "Hang on a minute." He pulled out his phone and punched in a number. "Hey Brass, its Nick. Look, we managed to get turned around out here and are having to back-track. Is there anything on scene that looks time sensitive?" He listened for a moment. "Yeah, this road is a bitch isn't it? Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can. A what? Okay, that's not an image I needed, but thanks. I'll keep my eyes open."

"What, Nick?" Gil asked.

"Brass says the body looks a couple of days old and they got lost driving up there too," Nick replied. He put his phone on the dash and looked over at his partner. "But he'll take pictures until we get there." He grinned at Grissom and put his seat back so he could crawl into the cargo space of the Tahoe. "Are you going to join me?"

"No; what did Jim say that you said that you...oh, forget it," Gil sighed. He wasn't as agile as Nick but managed to join his mate with a minimum amount of cursing and wiggling.

Nick just smiled and pulled Gil to him, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. Grissom moaned and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue past Nick's soft lips. He could feel himself slipping away, the dragon coming to the fore and also the magic that activated any time they were together.

"We can't take too long," Gil muttered as he pushed Nick's shirt up. He'd asked the younger man to wear something with buttons but Nick had just grinned and pulled on the gray and black shirt. He leaned back enough to stare at Nick for a moment, thinking how perfect it all was, before leaning down and attaching his mouth to one of Nick's nipples.

"Oh gods, Gil," Nick gasped, arching up. He thought for a minute and, after recalling how to move his hands, reached for Gil's belt, wanting to touch flesh as soon as he could, if not sooner.

"Get your jeans down," Gil said, reaching for his own zipper. It wasn't exactly how he'd pictured their evening together, in the middle of nowhere in the back of one of the Tahoes. He just hoped no one ever had cause to go over the vehicle with an ALS.

"Do you have lube?" Nick asked. He toed off his shoes and pulled off his pants. He knew it had to be fast but he wanted to be able to move his legs around.

"Lotion in my kit," Gil replied. He knew, as Nick did, that they didn't need any aid, the magic of their bonding allowing their bodies to join without pain but both men enjoyed the extra slide the lube or lotion provided.

Nick rummaged in the silver case and came up with a small bottle of lotion. He grinned as he opened it and warmed some in his hands.

"What?" Gil asked, biting back a moan. Nick's hands were on him, slicking down his cock.

"I'll tell you later," Nick said. "Come here."

The power of the bond intensified as Gil pushed forward. He moved slowly, knowing that Nick's body would stretch around him, but it still made him nervous. He'd done some research while Nick was at work and learned how easily the receptive partner could be hurt if not prepared correctly. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Nick.

"Come here," Nick murmured, pulling Gil down and kissing him. He wrapped his bare legs around Grissom's butt and pulled him in closer. "You feel perfect in me; move, now."

The younger man watched, fascinated as Gil's eyes darkened and glowed at the same time, the lust trying to override the dragon. He knew he had his own power in the relationship, he was the one who made the transformation possible and he was the one who provided the needed balance to Grissom's life. If anything happened to Nick, if Gil couldn't protect him and he was killed, he knew that Gil would die within a month of angst. 

"Faster, Gil," Nick whispered, trying to catch his partner's mouth for a kiss. The sensations running through his body were amazing and he could feel that he was losing focus as Gil thrust into him. "You can't hurt me."

Gil growled and bit at his neck. Nick arched against his lover praying that it didn't leave a mark because Brass had already seen him once that evening and his shirt wouldn't hide anything.

The men became lost in each other, time slowing down to just them and the fire running through their veins. Both could feel the power of the connection they shared growing more powerful with each thrust, wanting the end to come, to reconnect them at the deepest level. Nick wondered, with barely two brain cells working, if they did this more often how deeply they could actually connect. Gil seemed desperate for him and, if they didn't have to work, Nick would agree to stay in bed for days on end if only it meant feeling as good as he did.


	5. Chapter 5

Jim Brass was a man who watched people. He once quipped that he could sling scum all day long and that was true; he probably was one of the most dedicated and toughest detectives the Vegas police department had. But he also knew when something was wrong or had changed. And he was positive his friend, Gil Grissom, wasn't telling him something.

Grissom had interested Brass from the moment they first met, years ago, and he wasn't even sure why. The other man was a conundrum confounded by an enigma wrapped up in a mystery but Brass sensed that Gil worked to be like that. And he also thought, of all the people they worked with, he knew Gil the best.

Until the day that Grissom came to work with a new, something, about him. Brass had watched him through the shift while they worked the crime scene and interviewed the suspect and Brass still couldn't put a finger on what it was.

"You've noticed too," a soft voice said to Brass' right; a smart place to sneak up on him because it meant a cross-draw.

"Sanders, what are you doing sneaking around like that?" Jim demanded, trying not to show how flustered he actually was. "Don't you have something better to be doing rather than sneaking up on people?"

"Not really, it's been a slow night," Greg replied, his eyes sparkling. "You've noticed that there's something different about Grissom haven't you?"

"What are you talking about, Sanders?"

"Grissom," Greg said. "He's changing; he's younger than he was and more energetic. I've been trying to figure out what's happened but no one will listen to me."

Brass thought about it for a minute and all the puzzle pieces started falling into place for him. "Sanders," he said seriously. "You're meddling in things you don't understand and it's better if you just leave them alone."

"You know something; why don't you tell me?" Greg asked. He hated mysteries and everyone seemed to know the answers but him and it was driving him crazy. "Why doesn't anyone want to tell me about this or listen to me?"

"Greg," Jim said, putting a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "it's not a conspiracy theory or anything you need to worry about. This is something that Gil won't ever be able to talk about with anyone and you're just adding undo stress to his life. Please, just leave it be."

"Jim," a voice said behind them, "were you looking for me?"

"Hey Gil," Jim replied. "No, I was just passing through. I'll talk to you later."  
********************

It was rare that Nick and Gil got a day off together as Grissom usually had to go in and deal with paperwork or, if it was a really bad day, Ecklie. But it had finally happened and, against his better judgment, Gil agreed to go out into the desert and attempt a controlled transformation.

Gil was nervous; he'd only changed once and that was when his true mate, Nick, was in danger. He didn't recall anything about it and that, more than anything, scared him.

"Hey," Nick said, joining Gil in their bed. "I could feel you all the way across the house; what's wrong?"

"I'm just feeling apprehensive about tonight," Gil admitted, pulling Nick in against him. "Somehow, I'm not sure exactly how, it scares me."

Nick pulled back and rolled them so he could look down into his partner's blue eyes. "Have you done all your reading?" he asked, referring to the books and journals Nick had brought along when he moved in.

"Yes," Gil replied, his eyes glowing a little as the dragon inside him came to the fore. "I won't deny I'm not excited to try but I still feel separate. The books say that the human and dragon should merge and it hasn't happened yet."

"It will," Nick said. "I've sensed you fighting with the dragon and that might have something to do with it. You need to just let go and let this happen. Its part of you and it won't hurt you."

"I'm scared, Nicky," Gil said. "What if something happens at work and I can't control the transformation? What will happen then?"

Nick sighed; of the two he was the one who knew the most about dragons. Nick had studied them for years and hoped but never expected to become the bonded mate to one. He also understood Gil's fears but knew they were unfounded. One or two practice transformations would give Gil all the control he needed.

"Gil, you'll have to change a few times to gain your control," Nick said softly, pressing kisses to his dragon's face. "None of this is instinctive; it's all learned and that's why there are books and human bonds. Trust me to take care of you."

"I do, Nicky," Gil said softly. "But I can think of one thing that's instinctive."

Nick grinned, he could sense what Gil was feeling and, because their bodies were in such close contact, almost what he was thinking. He knew that as time passed and their bond increased they'd be able to know what the other was thinking.

"What did you have in mind, Gil?" Nick asked as innocently as he could.

Gil pulled Nick over him so their bodies lined up. "I want you," he whispered, pulling his mate in close against his body. "I need you."

It was one thing not mentioned in the books and journals Nick had studied; how intense and frequent the sexual need was for both the dragon and the human. They'd only just managed to keep their hands to themselves at work with one lapse in the back of Nick's Tahoe on the way to a remote crime scene. But Nick figured one day soon they'd end up on the sofa in Gil's office. He just hoped it was on a busy night so there was less chance of them being caught.

"Let me move," Nick whispered. He kissed Gil and pulled back so he was sitting up, legs straddling Gil's hips. "Like this?" he asked, eyes darkening. Nick shifted around and slowly settled back until Gil was buried in him, the magic stretching Nick's body and keeping him from harm.

"Nicky," Grissom moaned, "how close can we get? How deep can this connection run?"

"Through our souls and time," Nick replied, starting to move. "Forever."  
********************

There were a number of different if rather poetic ways to describe the desert at night but Jim Brass was more interested in cursing. He wasn't sure exactly what he was doing tailing his friend out to the middle of nowhere but he had to know the truth.

Brass found shelter behind some rocks near Gil's Tahoe and settled in to watch. He had to restrain a gasp of shock and surprise when Nick climbed out of the passenger side and joined Gil.

"You know what to do," Nick was saying. "You'll be about twenty feet long not counting your wings; can you estimate it so you won't hit the rig?"

"Yeah," Grissom replied. He pulled Nick to him and, even from his vantage point, Brass could tell Gil was possessing Nick with a single kiss. "I'm still nervous, Nicky, but I'll try."

"I can't wait to see you," Nick said. "Good luck."

Nick and, still hidden, Brass watched Grissom walked away over the sand, dark clothes blending into the night until he vanished completely. It had been a long time since Brass had given any thought to the strange books in his grandmother's house. At the time he'd thought they were pieces of fiction but now he was starting to wonder. Was it possible that there really were dragons in the world and Gil Grissom was one? He hated to think about it but Brass was probably going to have to figure out a way to move closer.  
********************

Gil knew he and Nick weren't alone but kept quiet because he recognized the scent and knew, of all the people to find out, his friend wasn't a concern. But Nick picked up on his dragon's amusement and the eye flick to the rocks.

Once Grissom vanished into the night Nick went over to the rocks and sat down. "He knows you're here," said Nick conversationally, "So why don't you come join me? It's going to be a while and you don't seem that comfortable."

"So it's true then?" Jim asked, trying to hide his disgust at being caught out. 

"What, Jim?" Nick asked, his eyes still fixed on the distance.

"Dragons," Brass aid, feeling his face heat up a little. "They're real aren't they?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Oh come on Nick, you're nit Gil and I'm not some suspect you're interrogating," Brass exclaimed. "Look, my grandma had all these old books when I was a kid. I have no clue what happened to them but they talked about humans and dragons."

Nick's eyebrows rose. "So you know the history," he said, obviously impressed. "But did you ever have a teacher?"

"What?"

"I guess not," Nick sighed. "Look, Jim, you're caught up in something that you seem to understand on the surface but never had a chance to really learn. I'm bonded but I'm also human and can't teach. Let's just get through tonight and I'll see if I can help you find someone to instruct you."

Now Jim was really confused. "Nicky, why the hell are you and Gil out here in the middle of the desert in the middle of the night?"

"Because Gil needs the space," Nick replied. "And this isn't something he can do in....oh, he's done it!" He jumped up and ran off in the direction Grissom had vanished in.

Jim shook his head and followed at a more sedate pace. When his eyes readjusted he was stunned at the sight in front of him. There was a large shape that slowly, like a cloud shifting, changed into a dragon. A large black dragon that was staring at him with very familiar bright blue eyes.

"Gil, I'm so proud of you," Nick was saying as he rubbed the black scaled neck. "Not only did you manage this but I can hear you; you managed to let go enough to blend."

"That's Gil!" Jim exclaimed.

The large dragon started to shimmer, much like a mirage, and its shape shifted until Gil Grissom stood there, looking amused. "Jim," he said softly. He pulled Nick in close to him. "You were right, Nicky; I feel better and more balanced."

Nick kissed Gil and snuggled in next to him. "You've always been an over-achiever," he said softly. "You would have to do it in one transformation."

"So, how much do you know, Jim?" Grissom asked, turning towards his friend. "You're not panicking so you must have some idea what's going on."

"He's untutored," Nick said. "I told him we'd help."

"It's a little hard to believe," Jim finally managed to say.

Nick and Gil smiled at each other. "Which part?" Nick asked. "The dragon or Gil showing anyone affection?"

"All of it."

"Gil, Jim's read some of the histories but was never Taught," Nick continued. "I thought we could check the books and see what needs to be done."

"I have an idea," Grissom said. "Jim, will you follow us back to our home? I believe I know just the person to help you out."  
********************

"This place finally looks normal," Jim said from his seat at the breakfast bar.

Grissom looked up from the cutting board, an eyebrow raised. "I could take offense," he said mildly.

"But you won't," Jim said, smiling. "Because you don't give a damn what anyone thinks about you or your obsessions."

"True," Gil agreed. "So tell me, why did you follow Nicky and me tonight? It had to be more than simple curiosity."

Brass broke eye contact and looked down at his hands. "Sanders asked me what I'd noticed about you," he finally said. "I guess I just managed to put everything together and realized a possible truth. But I also knew I couldn't ask you about it because, if I was wrong....."

"You were afraid I'd stop being your friend," Gil said softly, finishing the sentence. "When Nick first told me everything I didn't want to believe him. People seem to think I don't believe in anything science hasn't proved and they're mostly right. But how could I believe something like this? Nick managed to convince me though."

"I don't even want to know how," Brass grumbled.

"Probably not," Gil agreed. He put the chicken in the oven. "But he also let me read his books and the journals his teacher left him. The knowledge helped and we're currently writing our own to help others."

"So what is this, exactly, Gil?" Jim asked. "I mean all of a sudden you can turn into a dragon? That's not something that happens every day."

"No, it's not," Gil said. "Nicky was in danger and I changed to save him."

Brass jumped when someone knocked at the front door. "You're feeling downright social tonight aren't you?" Jim asked, trying not to roll his eyes.

"That would be your teacher," Grissom replied. He raised his voice a little. "Nicky, can you come watch the pasta, please?"

"Sure!"

There were a few moments of not uncomfortable silence broken only but the soft murmuring from the front door.

"Any idea who he's talking to?" Nick asked, spooning one of the shells from the boiling water and popping it in his mouth.

"No," Brass said. "I'm as in the dark as you are."

"Hello Nick, Jim," Dr. Al Robbins said as he made his way into the kitchen. "I hope I'm not too late for supper."

Nick recovered from his surprise first, aided by the amusement he could feel radiating from Gil. "Hey Doc," he said, smiling. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Just water, Nick; I've got to go back to work," Robbins said. He sat down next to Jim. "I understand you're in need of a teacher, Jim."

"You, Al?" Jim asked, shocked.

Robbins laughed. "I'm unchanged," he replied, as easy going as ever. "Gil and I had a long talk not long after his first change. I'm not surprised he thought of me tonight and called. I am willing to teach, Jim, if you're willing to learn."


	6. Chapter 6

"So when, exactly, were you planning to tell me about Doc Robbins?" Nick asked as he and Gil were cleaning up the kitchen.

Gil smiled. "Al mentioned dragons during that case with the husband and wife killed in their driveway, no doubt to see what my reaction to such impossible creatures was," he said. "He came up to my office later that night and more or less confronted me."

~~**~~flashback~~**~~

"I know, Gil," Al said, shutting the office door behind him.

"I'm sure there's a wide range of facts you can claim knowledge of," Gil replied, putting down the report he was working on. "What specific item are you referring to tonight?"

Doc Robbins sat down and looked at his friend. "You're changing, Gil," he said. "You found your mate. It can't have been too long ago because you haven't stabilized yet."

"And you base this observation on what?" Gil asked, eyebrow raised.

"Cards on the table; I'm a dragon, Gil," Robbins said. "I'm unchanged but I know what to look for in others. So, who is it?"

"If you know what to look for, Albert, why didn't you pick up on it before now?"

"Because an unchanged dragon looks no different from a human," Robbins replied. "But now that you have changed and found your mate there are signs that all dragons will be able to pick up on." He smiled. "So come on, tell me, who is it."

Gil held up a hand. "One more question as this is all quite new to me," he said, smiling. "Are there any more of us in the department?"

"Not in CSI," Robbins said. "At least not changed; on the force I don't know; I don't interact with the cops that often. I do keep my eyes open thought for any unchanged aging dragons. As I'm sure you know by now they can get sick and modern medicine doesn't do much to help."

"So I imagine," Gil said. "Do you have books I can read?"

Robbins looked puzzled. "Your human mate should have those," he said. "Am I going to have to guess who it is? Please tell me it's not Sara."

Both men shuddered. "No," Gil said, quite firmly. "Not Sara; not even close really."

"A man then," Robbins said. "It's most likely someone you work with and I'm sure it would've made the papers not to mention the grapevine here if you had changed at a local scene." He paused for a minute and looked quite pleased with himself. "Nick; at that desert scene the suspect set on fire."

"Officially," Gil said, looking embarrassed.

"Oh Gil, you didn't," Robbins exclaimed, laughing.

"So I'm told," Grissom admitted. "I don't remember any of it. Now, what about those books and journals?"

"Doesn't Nick have any?"

"Oh yes, yes he does; about five boxes worth for an unchanged man he knew back in Texas," Gil said. "I'd just like to read as much as I can as I had no idea this was even scientifically possible. It's fascinating."

"It is," Robbins agreed. "I'll have to dig through my collection and see what I can find."

"Thanks, Al," Gil said. "How many of us are there?"

"I don't think anyone knows for sure," Robbins said. "So many are like you, unaware of their heritage until they find their mate. And I hope you know how lucky you are; the true mate parings are growing rare."

Gil sighed. "I do know how lucky I am, Al; in more ways than one."

~~**~~end flashback~~**~~

"He just told you?" Nick asked, astounded.

"He'd picked up on my changes," Gil replied, laughing. "Al was even able to figure out you're my mate. It sounds like he tries to be a grandfather to any dragon he meets."

"Doc Robbins has a big heart," Nick said, shaking his head in awe.

Grissom smiled. "Yes he does; it's in a jar in a freezer at work," Gil said. "I believe it's a teaching aid."

"Oh man, I walked into that one," Nick laughed. "So, what about Jim? Do you think he's just unchanged as well or what?"

"I think all we can do is watch over him and make sure he learns," Gil replied. He walked over to Nick and ran his hands up under the younger man's shirt. "And support him regardless of what happens."

"Hmmmm, you keep doing that and we're not going anywhere for a while," Nick murmured, arching back against Gil.

Grissom looked up from the feast that was Nick's neck and left ear; eyes glowing. "That sounds like a plan to me," he said softly.  
********************

Grissom was in his office the next night looking through his books for an obscure reference when he caught a whiff of hair gel and aftershave. "What do you need, Greg?" he asked, not turning around.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"If you want to be a good CSI, Greg, you'll stop wearing things that smell," Gil said. "I can smell your hair gel and your aftershave. How do you expect to be able to smell anything at a scene if your olfactory senses are deadened?"

Greg frowned, puzzled. "I didn't think they were that strong," he said. "But thanks for the heads up, Gris. I'll do some shopping over the next week or so and see what I can come up with. They have to make odorless hair gel."

"Greg," Grissom said, rubbing his eyes behind his glasses, "did you want something specific or are you just looking for something to do?"

"Huh, oh, I finished that chemical analysis and came up empty," Greg said. "So what do you want me to do now?"

"Go see if anyone needs your help," Gil replied. "That is unless you have lab work to do."

"Nope, I'm good," Greg replied, all but bouncing out of the office.

"Were we ever like that?" Jim asked, a bemused smile on his face as he watched Greg almost dance down the hall.

Gil raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I ever had that much energy even when I was Greg's age," he said. "So, how're you doing, Jim?"

"Worried about me, Gil? I'm touched," Jim replied. He sat down and looked at his friend. "Seriously, I was up almost all day reading. Al said there's no way to know for sure unless something happens so he wants me to learn as much as I can."

"If it does then you have a head start on me," Gil said. "Could you shut the door, Nick?"

"Sure thing." Nick moved into the office and perched on the desk, facing the detective. "You're a mystery, Jim," he said. "With Gil I knew the instant I saw him but I don't get anything from you."

"Could be because you're bonded," Jim said. "I know who I'd like it to be but there's no way it could ever happen."

Nick and Gil looked at each other. They knew of two people in the CSI labs who had been softly flirting with Brass for a while and that, if Jim was an unchanged dragon, one of them could be his mate.

"Who?" Nick asked, trying not to smile.

"Uh uh, that's my secret," Jim said.

A knock at the door interrupted any reply Nick could have made. "Gil, we've got another desert crime scene," Catherine said. "Do you want it since you took that other one?"

"Sure," Grissom said. "Nick, Jim, you guys up for a drive?"

"Sure, why not," Jim replied. "I could use the fresh air."  
************************  
Grissom grabbed Warrick on the way out of the lab. As the quartet settled into Nick's Tahoe (Grissom in the front passenger seat, Jim and Warrick in back) Warrick was almost knocked over by what he only guessed was an air freshener. "Hey, that's nice," he choked. "How long has that been in here?"

"Oh, a couple of weeks," Nick said, thankful the darkness would hide his rising blush. "I spilled something in the back and nothing will get rid of the smell so I figured I'd just give up."

Gil looked out the window quickly so he wouldn't start laughing. He could feel the embarrassment rising off Nick in waves. He knew exactly what (or rather who) had spilled in the back of the Tahoe, several times, and there was no way either of them would admit to it.

"What'd you spill?" Warrick asked. "Maybe I could help."

"I wish I knew, man, but I had a bunch of stuff back there and it just started smelling weird," Nick replied. "Gris even told me to try lemon juice but it didn't work."

"That's rough, man," Warrick said. "So, what exactly are we looking at here? This ain't gonna be like last month, is it?"

"Hey, I helped clear that house," Jim said. "It had rooms filled with crap covered in dust sheets. I've never seen a bigger mess. What did the day shift finally come up with again, Gil?"

"Traces of accelerant upstairs," Grissom replied. He was glad the suspect had actually planned to burn down his crime scene as it saved embarrassing questions, like how the fire had actually started. "Mainly in the master bedroom. I didn't actually get to see the inside when it wasn't burning so I was unable to form an opinion."

Nick laughed. "That's such a typical Grissom answer," he said. "So what *are* we looking at?"

"According to the sheet it's a single DB in a house out in the desert," Gil said, trying not to smile over at Nick. "Someone called it in but there was no one on scene when officers arrived. They secured the scene and called us."

"Could be more than one killer from last time," Nick said. "The MO sounds the same and not a lot of details went to the media."

"Did we ever ID the vic or suspect last time?" Warrick asked. His tone was puzzled; he was waiting for Grissom to say something to Nick about trying to out-guess the evidence.

Brass was flipping through his notebook. "Thanks," he said to Warrick, taking the small flashlight. "The vic was 21-year-old Tom Davidson, UNLV student, reported missing by his roommate as week before we found him. The suspect was 26-year-old Frank Peterniski; man had a long rap sheet but nothing major until that murder last month."

"Employment?" Grissom asked.

"Nothing we could find," Brass said. "Either he was one of the floaters we get around here or it wasn't exactly legal work. But no matter how you look at it, there was something weird at that scene last month."

*yeah, me* Gil thought, glancing at Nick. He could tell the younger man had picked up on that thought and was trying hard not to laugh. Gil smirked and turned his attention back to the conversation. "Are you thinking drugs, Jim?"

"That would cover the bases," Brass said. "Including the violence, the remote location and what the victim and suspect had in common."

"Well, let's wait and see what the evidence tells us," Grissom said, looking out the window. He had that feeling again.  
********************

The house could have been a twin to Nick and Grissom's scene the previous month. "Jim," Gil said, looking around. "Based on prior experience I think it might be a good idea for you and the officers to check under all dust sheets before we go to work."

Brass smiled. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea, if you don't mind us tramping around your crime scene."

"We'll live," Gil said dryly. "I'd just rather us all walk out of here alive and unharmed if possible."

"Uh huh," Jim said as he went over to join the other officers.

"While they're doing that why don't we see if the exterior has anything to tell us," Grissom said, looking at the young men next to him.

"Sure thing, Gris," Warrick said. He pulled out his flashlight and started towards the left of the house.

Nick looked over at Gil. "Are you all right?"

"Apprehensive," Gil replied.

"Your new instincts are picking up on something," Nick said softly. "Maybe you should call Brass and warn him."

"He knows to be careful," Gil said. He looked into Nick's eyes. "And we should probably get to work before Warrick gets any more suspicious."

Nick followed Grissom towards the right of the house. "What do you mean more?"

"In the Tahoe I didn't comment on your trying to out guess the evidence," Grissom said. "You had a legitimate point so I decided to let it go but I know he's wondering what's going on."

"Hey Grissom," Warrick called, his flashlight just visible. "I think I got something."

Just as Nick and Grissom joined Warrick in what had probably been a rose garden, gun shots echoed from the house and out into the empty night. Warrick and Nick had just drawn their weapons when someone burst out of the back door and started towards the emptiness of the open desert. A few seconds later, Brass come through the door and looked around.

"That way," Nick said, pulling Warrick to his feet.

"It's a death trap following him," Jim sighed. "I'm starting to think these guys just like killing cops."

"That's a viable hypothesis," Gil said from the darkness where he was examining the suspect's footprints.

"And we probably shouldn't be standing around talking about it," Warrick commented. "That dude could come back. I didn't hear an engine start up and I guarantee he didn't walk out here."

"Good point, Rick," Brass said. "Gil, I'm sure you want to start investigating the crime scene but I'm going to have to insist on more back-up. There's no way in hell we're splitting up on this one now."

Grissom looked over at his friend. "For once I won't argue," he said. "Do you think it's safe for us to go inside?"

"No," a strange voice said as an arm looped around Warrick's neck and a gun pressed in against his throat.

Several things happened at once but when asked about it later all Nick could remember was Jim Brass dropping his gun and flashlight and changing into a large silver dragon. Just as Nick went for a better look, his vision was blocked by a black wing.

"Gil, get Warrick!" Nick yelled. He watched his dragon's muscles bunch and then his friend was dropped gently behind the sheltering wing. Blue eyes met Nick's in a moment of understanding and Nick felt kinda sorry for the guy who tried to hurt Jim's mate.

"Nick," Warrick said, obviously struggling to regain some mental balance. "What the hell just happened?"

"Not now," Nick replied. "We need to stay here until Gil tells me it's safe for us to move. I am sorry, Rick; it's not how I would have chosen for you to find out."

"Find out what?" Warrick demanded.

"Later, I promise we'll tell you everything," Nick said. "But right now I really need to focus. I think Gil might have to challenge Jim for dominance and that could get really ugly."  
********************

Anyone watching the scene from above would have seen a large black dragon crouched down, obviously hiding something under its left wing and a slightly smaller silver dragon with a body under its claws, looking as puzzled as a dragon ever could.

Finally it seemed to realize the threat was gone and shifted around, large head swaying, looking for its mate. The black dragon just watched, tense, in case there was any remaining danger to the humans it had tucked away.  
********************

"It's okay," Nick said after a couple tense moments of silence. "Gil says you need to go out there and let Jim see you're all right."

"No way, man," Warrick said, folding his arms over his chest. "Not until you tell me one, what the hell is going on and two, where Gris and Brass are."

Nick sighed and touched the black scaled body next to him. "Gil, if it's really safe, I think you're going to have to move." He paused for a minute. "No, that could just freak him out more. I'll be fine; I trust you to keep me safe."

What Warrick thought was a black blanket lifted up to reveal a black dragon with very familiar blue eyes staring at him. Then a flash of silver caught his attention and Warrick's gaze shifted to a handsome silver dragon with brown eyes. Acting almost without his consent his feet carried him forward towards the obviously confused creature.

"Touch his neck, Warrick," Nick called from Gil's shadow. "You need to let him know you're okay.

"Is it safe?" Warrick asked, the more rational part of his brain sending danger signals and telling him to run.

"He can't hurt you," Nick said. "You need to help him change back. Just touch him and relax. If he feels any stress from you he won't change."

Warrick almost snorted in disbelief. He was about to touch a dragon to calm it down. The Grissom-trained scientist in him wanted to scoff at the thought that there were two dragons in the desert with him but he just couldn't deny what he was seeing.

"I think this is a first," Nick whispered to Gil, careful not to disturb the new bond pair in front of them.

"What?" Gil whispered in reply, wrapping his arms around Nick from behind.

"And untaught dragon and an untutored human male," Nick said. He leaned back against Gil's warm body. "I'm not even sure if Warrick likes guys."

"Will that matter now?"

Nick sighed. "It could; their bond and bodies will want to connect but if their minds fight it then it could go uncompleted and they'll both get sick." He glanced at Gil's watch. "Shift's over; why don't we look around inside and then call Brass in sick. We can turn this scene over to day shift and take Rick and Jim back to our place."

"I'll make the calls and also see if Al can meet us there," Gil said. He kissed Nick's cheek. "Stay with them; I'll look inside."  
********************

When Jim finally opened his eyes it wasn't the desert around him but an unfamiliar bedroom with Al Robbins sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed.

"Welcome back, Jim," Al said, smiling. "And I hear congratulations are in order."

"Are they?" Jim asked. "What happened and why does my head hurt?"

"Well as usual the what is easier than the why," Al said. "You changed, Jim. Fortunately it was out in the desert where only Gil, Nick and Warrick could see you so we don't have to worry about that."

Jim pushed up into a sitting position and winced when his head protested. "Yes we do, what about Warrick? He didn't know about us." Jim's mind was clearing a little although he still didn't remember changing. "You said it yourself, Al, the fewer humans who know about us the better."

"According to Gil it was a threat to our young Warrick that caused you to change." Doc Robbins looked closely at Jim. "Gil also said you had someone you'd have liked your mate to be."

"Mate?" Jim squeaked. "I don't think I got that far in the readings; what are you talking about?"

"Oh dear," Al said, looking amused and concerned. "You're not homophobic, are you Jim?"

"Of course not, you don't see me objecting to Gil and Nick, do you?"

"In the abstract is one thing; how would you feel if I told you that you have to take Warrick to your bed and make love to him?" Al looked down at the unconscious form on the bed for a moment. "I've done better," he sighed. Robbins settled Jim back under the covers and left to find Gil.


	7. Chapter 7

Warrick was sitting on Grissom's sofa talking with Nick. Part of his wanted to deny anything had happened in the desert, to call Nick and Grissom liars, but the rest of him, especially the part that had touched the silver scales, wanted to know more.

"One thing you have to understand, Warrick, is that you can't talk about this with anyone in the lab," Nick was saying. "Doc Robbins, Gil, Jim, you and me; that's it. This secret has been kept for over 200 years and we can't risk it leaking out. Think what would happen if the feds found out about Gil and Jim. Our dragons would vanish and we would probably die."

"No offense, Nick, but who the hell would believe me?" Warrick asked. "Can't you just see Cath and Sara's reactions? Oh hey, guess what, someone tried to kill me at that desert crime scene and Brass turned into this silver dragon to save me." He laughed. "Sure, that'd sound real good wouldn't it? Probably be me taken away and tested."

Gil walked into the room with three mugs of coffee. He handed off two and sat down on the sofa behind Nick. "It's not just that, Warrick," he said seriously. "We do need to keep hidden but the relationships that are formed could be considered just as, if not more important and delicate."

"What?" Nick and Warrick said together.

"You haven't explained about the bonds?" Gil asked.

"Nope, just about to get there," Nick replied. "You could check in with Doc Robbins and see how Jim is doing rather than sitting there making Warrick nervous."

Grissom smiled. "I thought that was Greg," he said softly. Gil kissed Nick's neck gently and left the room.

"You and Gris?" Warrick asked, eyes wide.

Nick grinned. "You're not going to go all phobic on me are you?" he asked. "That's what Gil was talking about. The dragons are born in human form and will only change when the one person they truly love is in mortal danger. Once the dragon changes they and the human who forced the change are bonded for life. Yes sex is a part of it, a large part, but there is so much more. Gil and I have been bonded since that scene last month and are only just beginning to stabilize. Jim followed us on Gil's first nonforced change and we found out he'd read the histories. Doc Robbins is an unchanged dragon, he never found his mate, so he's a teacher."

Warrick's head was spinning. "So how do you know so much about this?" he asked.

"Because I met an unchanged dragon when I was a kid," Nick said. "I guess he saw the potential for bonding in me because he taught me everything. I've known about Gil forever."

"Did Gris know?"

"No, I had to convince him that he was a dragon and I wasn't lying to him," Nick laughed. "But you know how much he loves learning, now that he's accepted it's a part of him he's reading every lore book and journal he can. At this rate he'll know more than the ancient scholars."

"Hey Nick, back up a little," Warrick said. "Are you saying that Jim Brass is in love with me?"

"I wondered if you picked up on that," Nick replied. "We're not talking love in the normal sense here, Rick. We're talking souls communicating with each other. Sex and preference don't matter here and the bond needs to be completed."

Warrick's gaze dropped to his shoes. "You've probably noticed," he said softly. "I don't know why but lately I've been thinking how hot Brass is."

"Yeah, Gil and I both have," Nick said. "But it doesn't make you a bad person, man. Chances are it was the bond starting to form."

"I know I'm not the only one who's been watching him though," Warrick said. "What if he doesn't want me?"

"He'll want you," Nick said. "You're going to call to him and it will be the most intense experience of your life. You're his now and he's yours. Nothing can or will change that."

"Really?"

Nick laughed. "Yeah, Rick, really."  
********************

"Albert, how's Jim doing?" Gil asked quietly.

"I think we may have a problem, Gil," Robbins replied just as softly. "I know for a fact that Jim read through the sections on true mates and bondings. But when I mentioned it to him just now he denied it and passed out when I told him about Warrick."

Grissom sighed. "I know Warrick's been flirting with Jim for a while not but I never saw any reaction from Jim," he said. "You never saw them in the early days; they were constantly at each others throats."

"So the human will accept the bond," Al commented. "But we may have a problem with the dragon."

"Let's go to my office and sit down," Gil said. "I'm still puzzled about a few things."

"Like what?"

"Nick mentioned to me that they might not be able to finalize the bond," Gil said, sitting down. "I don't understand, I thought that the gender of the human partner didn't matter once the bond was realized."

"Technically it doesn't," Al said. "But Nick is right; if Jim holds any part of himself back then the bond will be unequal, they'll both get sick and die."

"And we can't force it," Gil commented. "Let me talk to Jim. I know what he's going through; Nicky threw me for a loop when I changed the first time. Maybe I can help Jim see how good this actually is."  
********************

"I know you're awake, Jim," Gil said, shutting the door behind him. "You're being unfair to Warrick and I want to know why. Is it because he's a man? Are you homophobic?"

"Gil, I," Jim started, opening his eyes and looking at his friend. "Lying to Al wasn't a good idea, was it?"

"No," Gil said. He sat down and looked at Jim. "Let me draw it blind. You notice that both Warrick and Catherine are flirting with you and you flirt back in your own, quiet way. Then you start to develop a preference for one of them and it scares you because of your past."

Jim sat up slowly. "It was Rick, Gil; it's always been Warrick," he admitted softly. "Do you have any idea what it cost me to admit that to myself? Why do you think I was always so hard on him? I was in denial."

"Well you need to think this through carefully now, Jim, because you could kill Warrick."

"How?"

"I just found out about it myself," Gil said. "But if you hold back or try and hide from him while you're completing the bond then you'll both get sick and die. This is a total partnership and you both have to be open and honest with the other."

"That's got to be hard for you."

Gil smirked. "I can't hide anything from Nicky," he said. "And I don't want to. He's my other half and once you complete your bond and blend, you'll know exactly what I mean."

"How's Warrick handling the news?" Jim asked. "I don't want to force him into anything he doesn't want."

"He's nervous but excited," Gil said. "I'll talk with Al and Nick but it sounds like even after your bond you'll have to be taught. Neither of you had any serious lessons prior to a week ago and that makes this even more difficult."

"Whatever you say, Gil," Jim sighed. "I feel really funny, like I'm on a boat or something."

"That's the bond wanting to be completed," Gil said. "I'll get Warrick and the rest of us will go get breakfast to give you time alone to complete the bond. You can't hurt him, Jim, unless you try and hold back. Give Warrick every part of you and everything will be just fine."  
********************

Warrick wiped his hands on his jeans before he knocked on the door. His heart was pounding and he was nervous. Nick had been telling him about some kind of protective magic that would keep him from harm but he was still going to have to trust Jim.

"Hey, Rick, come in," Jim said. "So are you as nervous about this as I am?"

"Probably," Warrick said. "So, did you know anything about this?"

Jim sat down on the edge of the bed with a sigh. "A little from my childhood," he said. "But I forgot all about it until Sanders mentioned something to me at the lab. It's been a bit of a whirlwind since then."

"Well this is all brand new to me," Warrick commented, leaning against the wall. "But I'm willing to learn more."

"That's good; so they filled you in?"

"Yeah," Warrick replied. "I've got to admit to some nerves but Nick and Gil say to trust you."

Jim started laughing. "That's a lot to put on me when the first man I've ever looked at is standing across the room from me," he said. "Why don't you at least come over here and sit down? I don't bite, at least not in this form."

Warrick chuckled. "You were so beautiful as a dragon, Jim," he said, joining the other man on the bed. "Nick told me it's natural for the humans to be enthralled with their dragons but, man, I wish I'd had my camera with me."

"I'll have to change again at some point," Jim said. He screwed up his nerve and took Warrick's hand in his own. "Ask Nick what the rules about pictures are."

"So how're we going to do this?" 

"Well, I suppose the most pressing question is have you ever been with a guy before?" Jim asked.

"One, years ago," Warrick replied. "But I don't remember a lot of it. Gris and Nick told me there's some kind of magic that'll keep me safe. Do you know about that?"

"Only what I've read," Jim said. "But I do know that I have to be the one to claim you."

Warrick caught Jim's hand in his own. "That sounds like a plan to me," he said softly. "Do you feel like the air is thicker between us?"

"That's the bond wanted to be finalized," Jim said. "I want you to know, Rick, it's always been you. I flirted with Catherine but I've always wanted you."

"Me too, Jim, and I'm not sorry it came down like this."

Neither man was sure who leaned forward first as their lips met in a soft but firm kiss, just testing the waters. Jim, however, was the one to deepen the kiss, running his tongue along Warrick's lips and moaning as he was granted access to his lover's mouth. He brought his hands up to grasp Warrick's shirt as he leaned back, taking his lover down onto the bed with him.

"Never felt like this," Warrick panted, trying to figure out how to get Jim's shirt off. "I want more, Jim, please."

The older man rolled them so he was on top and leaned in to reclaim Warrick's mouth in a hard bruising kiss. He ran his hands up under Warrick's shirt to tease at his nipples and also to try and push the shirt off.

"Let's strip," Warrick whispered. "It'll be easier."

"But not as much fun."

"Next time," Warrick promised. "When we're not so frantic for each other."

Jim nodded and moved, noting absently that his joints weren't giving him trouble for the first time in as long as he could recall. Once both men were naked they fell back on the bed, arms and legs tangling as they moved closer and closer to completing their bond.  
********************

Nick and Gil tiptoed back into their house a few hours later. "So, do you think they managed to bond?" Nick asked, securing the house behind them.

"I hope so," Gil replied seriously. "I'd hate to lose either of them for any reason, but to lose them because of something they can control is horrible. But I suppose we won't know until Jim attempts to blend, will we?"

"No," Nick said. "And that'll probably be a couple of weeks yet. They both have a lot to learn before we can let them go that far." 

Gil came up behind Nick and pulled the younger man into a hug. "I say we go to bed," he said. "I wanted to jump you last night and pull you into a storage closet or my office and take you but I held back. I knew you don't like the thought of sex at work but I've been craving you since we went on shift."

Nick smiled and turned to face his dragon. "So we simply set the alarm an hour early and then it's only twelve hours instead of twenty four for you to wait," he said. "I'm never going to tell you no, Gil. I might just insist on waiting a bit."

"Are you going to insist on it now?" Gil asked eyes dark and glowing.

"Hell no!" Nick pulled away and stripped out of his clothes before grabbing Gil's hands and pulling him towards the bedroom. Once there he quickly stripped his dragon and pushed him back onto the bed. Gil had just managed to prop himself up on his elbows when Nick straddled his hips and impaled himself on Gil's cock, the special magic between dragon and bonded human keeping his body from harm.

"You aren't the only one who doesn't like waiting, Gil," he moaned, starting to move. "There are nights I need you so bad it's all I can do to keep my hands to myself."

"Nicky," Gil gasped, hands running over any bare skin he could find. "Need you so much."

It was over far too soon and not soon enough as Nick collapsed slowly down onto Gil's chest and purred as his lover wrapped him into a tight hug. They drifted off to sleep, happy and satisfied with their lives.


	8. Chapter 8

Warrick was floating. He'd never felt so happy, so content and so totally satisfied in his life. He kept his eyes closed because he didn't want to dream to be over, to find out how messy his sheets were again and have to take an extra long hot shower before work. He didn't want to wake up alone again.

"Hey," Jim whispered softly, his voice lazy and sleepy. "I can feel your resignation over here; what's wrong?"

"I just don't want this to be a dream," Warrick replied.

"It's not, Rick," Jim said. He rolled over and settled his awakening body against his mate's. "Open your eyes and see for yourself."

The younger man slowly opened his eyes and found Jim sliming down at him, Jim's erection pressing into his own groin.

"It wasn't a dream?"

"Disappointed?"

"Hell no!" Warrick pulled Jim down for a deep kiss, running his hands along his dragon's back. "You planning on using that any time soon?"

Jim kissed Warrick again, craving his lover's unique taste. He shifted around and, with a little help from Warrick, pressed home. It was like nothing Jim had ever felt. Warrick's body just opened for him, holding his cock almost as if their bodies were a puzzle that was determined to put itself together. As his hips started to thrust, Jim wondered how he was supposed to get through the next twelve hours without being able to be with his mate. And then he just stopped thinking for a while to feel.  
********************

Greg beat his head on the counter a few times and then just lay there for a moment wondering if there was any aspirin around the lab. He'd had his eyes checked the week before; they were perfect as expected, so he knew it wasn't the reason that both Jim Brass and Grissom looked younger. There was something going on and Greg wanted to know what it was. There was no logical reason for anyone like Brass or Gris to suddenly start looking younger; they just weren't the types to care about how they looked so what was the reason. 

"Greg?" Grissom's soft voice broke into his thoughts. "Do you have those samples analyzed for me?"

The young man just waved a hand towards the printer where he knew the test results were waiting. "Is something wrong?" Grissom asked a moment later, stopping next to his young DNA analyst. "I may have some Tylenol in my office."

"Gris, what's going on?" Greg asked, looking up.

"Well it looks like I need to revisit my scene," Grissom replied. "And I think you were either abusing yourself or the counter, I haven't worked out which yet."

"No, Gris, why do you suddenly look at least ten years younger?" Greg exclaimed. "And Brass too? What's going on around here?"

"I'm on a diet," Gil replied smoothly. "My doctor told me to eat at home more than I was. I haven't seen Jim yet tonight so there's no evidence for me to follow there. Are you sure you're not seeing things?"

"A diet wouldn't make your gray hair vanish, your hair darker and thicker and curlier," Greg said. "It won't make your wrinkles vanish and help improve your eye sight. And Brass has looked younger every time I've seen him tonight. Have you discovered the lost fountain of youth or something?"

*Lots of sex, sleep, sex, turning into a dragon and sex* Gil thought, trying not to smile. "No, Greg, we haven't" he said aloud. "I wouldn't lie to you, you know this. If you want I'll give you a copy of my diet."

It was only the fact that Grissom was the boss that kept Greg from throwing a book at his head as he left the lab.  
********************

"Albert, we have a small problem," Gil said into his cell phone and Nick drove him, Warrick and Brass back to the crime scene.

"What's wrong, Gil?"

"Our young Mr. Sanders is still pressing the point of my appearance," Gil replied. "And he's noticed Jim as well. He's going to keep pushing and I don't know how long he can be put off this time around. It's entirely possible someone at the lab will put two and two together."

"That's just kinky, Gil," Robbins laughed. "And I don't know that your young mates would agree."

Gil glanced into the back seat of the Tahoe. "Hey Jim, remind me to schedule an autopsy when we get back to the lab."

"Who for?"

"Albert Robbins if he doesn't get his mind out of the gutter and actually help us," Gil growled, eyes glowing.

Nick pulled off to the side of the road and took the cell phone. "Doc, you're really riled him up," Nick said. "Look, why don't you just sound Greg out? Could be he's a human mate and we need to start teaching him. Or he could be unchanged."

"Or just nosy," Jim muttered, the fingers of his right hand drawing abstract patterns on Warrick's palm.

"That too," Nick snorted. "The point is we need to figure out what's up with him before he blabs to the wrong person."

"You're right, Nick," Robbins said. "Tell Gil I'm sorry and I'll venture to DNA on my next break."

Nick smiled. "Cool, thanks Doc."


	9. Chapter 9

David Hodges looked around the DNA lab, only entering when he saw that Greg was alone. "Hey."

"What do you need, Hodges, I'm a little busy right now," Greg replied, not looking up from the test tube he was working with. "Not to mention I know that you've got work to do too."

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask you a question," Hodges said. "Is that a crime now?"

Greg sighed and put down the glass tube in his hand. He knew Hodges and knew that it would probably be at least five minutes before the man left his lab. "What?"

"I heard you talking with a couple different people about Grissom and Brass," Hodges said, lowering his voice and stepping in closer to the DNA analyst. 

"What about it?"

"Are they really looking younger? I haven't noticed anything different about them."

"Hodges, what business is it of yours if they are?" Greg demanded. "They probably just got plastic surgery or something. It's not a big deal. Gris told me all about it tonight and I'm letting it drop."

"So what's his explanation?"

"He's on a diet," Greg said. "Trying to stay healthy so he can work. Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to work here."

"Oh sure, not a problem," Hodges said. "Not a problem at all."

Greg watched the other man slime out of the lab. "Now what was that all about?" he muttered to himself, going back to work.  
********************

"Gil, how do you deal with it?" Brass asked quietly, looking around to make sure they were alone.

"What, Jim?"

"This constant aching need."

Grissom looked up from the desk he was examining and smiled. "Nick and I were lucky; I was on medical leave after my first change," he said. "So we didn't have to jump right back into work. I won't lie to you, Jim, there have been a few slips but mostly having Nicky near me, being able to feel him through our bond is enough. But I do remember how intense the need was the first couple of weeks."

"So what can I do?" Jim asked, shifting from one foot to the other. "I can feel Warrick upstairs with Nick and I know he's fine but there's this longing for him. Does he feel the same way?"

"From what Nick's told me it's less intense a need than ours is," Gil said. "But at the same time, yes, the human mate does feel the pull as well. I wish I could have given him the night off for the two of you to spend more time together and help the bond settle down, but we're just stretched too thin right now."

"I'm sure we can control it," Jim said. "I was just wondering what else I can do to lessen it a little."

"Lots and lots of sex," Gil smirked. "Trust me on that one. When is your next day off?"

"Day after tomorrow."

Gil sighed. "I'll put Warrick on call so you guys can have your time together," he said. "But if Sara's not back from her conference, he'll likely be called in."

"So are there any good spots hidden around the lab?" Jim asked a smile obvious in his voice.

"None that we've bothered to find," Gil said. "There are far too many cameras and people around, not to mention that being nosy is part of our job. Nicky and I just haven't wanted to risk it."

"What about those slips?"

"They were in Nick's Tahoe," Gil admitted, cheeks tingeing red. He looked back down at the desk. 

Jim started laughing. "That's priceless," he gasped. "No wonder Nick's got such a strong air freshener in the car. Oh wait until I tell Warrick."

"You do that, Jim," Gil said. "And I'll be sure to tell him where he can get one of the air fresheners. His Tahoe is just as big as Nick's."  
********************

Upstairs in the master bedroom Warrick snorted. "Jim's sure happy about something," he said. "Man this feels weird."

"What, knowing exactly what another person is feeling?" Nick asked. "Think of it this way, as the connection deepens you'll always know when he needs you. It makes the relationship a lot easier."

"No kidding, man, that coulda saved my ass a few times in other relationships," Warrick said. "I do wonder though, what could make him so happy at a crime scene?"

"The suspect showing up and confessing," Nick suggested, trying not to grin. He could feel Gil's embarrassment mixed with amusement and knew the two dragons were talking about something personal. "All the evidence being perfectly preserved and ready for us to collect...no, wait; that's Gil."

Warrick laughed. "We're in for a wild ride, aren't we?" he asked, looking over at his friend. 

"We sure are," Nick agreed. "And it's going to be the best thing in our lives."  
********************

All the cases wrapped up cleanly at the end of the night, meaning no overtime for any of the nightshift crew. Warrick ducked out of the locker room as fast as he could, muttering something about a breakfast date that had Nick almost rolling on the floor laughing. Gil, drawn by his mate's amusement, turned from his own locker and looked around. "Are you all right, Nick?" he asked mildly.

"Yeah, boss, I'm fine," Nick replied. "I just didn't know Warrick had a new girlfriend. I'm gonna have some fun with him next shift."

"Professional, Nick," Gil said, closing his locker gently. He started out of the room but bent down and whispered in Nick's ear, "just don't lay it on too thick or else no one will believe you."

"Right, Gris," Nick said. "I'll look into that before I leave."

"Thank you."

Nick shook his head, eyes following his dragon as the older man left the room. It had been a wild couple of days and he didn't think it would be ending any time soon. He finished packing his bag when the unmistakable sound of Doc Robbins' brace caught his ears. "What's up, Doc?"

"I bet you've been waiting your whole life to say that," Al scolded mildly. "You're much too young to remember Bugs Bunny."

"Nick toons," Nick said. "Besides, who doesn't know Bugs Bunny?"

"You've got a point," Doc conceded. "Is Gil still around? I needed to talk with him."

"He's taken off for the day, probably to see his books and bugs and maybe a crossword puzzle," Nick said, shutting his locker door. "Who knows what that man gets up to on his own time?"

Doc Robbins looked at Nick, a look that said quite plainly 'you do'. "Then I'll have to give him a call," Al said. "Are you off for the next couple of days, Nick?"

"No way, man, with Sara gone I'm pulling extra shifts to make sure we're covered. I've got a date with my bed for a few hours and will probably beat you back here."

"To be young again," Doc sighed. "Don't work too hard, Nicky; it's bad for your health. Take two apples and call me in the morning." He smiled and left with a small wave. Nick just shook his head and left, walking through the halls of the CSI with a slight spring in his step. He knew that his dragon was still in the parking lot, hiding in the Tahoe. Nick figured that most of the shift knew that he and Gil were carpooling on a regular basis and, as Gil never drove to crime scenes unless he absolutely had to, it wasn't a big problem. They were just waiting for someone to ask them about it.

"You shouldn't piss off the coroner," Gil commented softly as Nick was unlocking the door.

"Gris, don't sneak up on a person like that!" Nick gasped, dropping his keys. "I take it Doc Robbins found you?"

"He did and he had an interesting tale to tell," Gil said. He climbed into the passenger seat and leaned back with a small groan. "It seems our young Greg has finally learned discretion but it's come too late."

"How so?" Nick asked, starting the car, the cool air from the AC blowing over their heated skin. "And we need to swing by the store."

"Why?"

Nick grinned. "I want to get Doc a dozen apples," he said. 

"Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not," Nick said. "So what's this about Greggo?"

"Al was on his way to speak with Greg when he noticed that Hodges was hanging around the DNA lab," Gil started. "Now that in and of itself isn't unusual, but Hodges was wanting to know about me and Brass."

"Why?"

"Al doesn't know," Gil sighed. "And after Greg told Hodges about the diet I'm supposedly on he left. Something tells me that we're going to have to keep an eye on him for a while."

"Why don't we invite Greg over to our place and sound him out?" Nick asked. "He's fiercely loyal to you, you know that. I think he'd do anything to keep you safe."

Gil sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "I don't know that I really want to try and explain all this to Greg," he said. "Sheer stupidity of it aside, do you really think we could trust him to keep his mouth shut?"

"For something that's so important to you, yes," Nick said. "If it wasn't for the bond, I'd be a little concerned you know."

"Nicky."

"I know, Gil," Nick said. He pulled into a parking lot. "You coming in or do you want to just stay put?"

"I'll stay put; I feel a headache coming on," Gil replied. He leaned his seat back and shifted around a little.

The younger man leaned over and kissed Gil gently. "Rest, I'll be back as soon as I can."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Gil, we're home."

Grissom opened one eye and looked over at his mate. "Haven't you ever heard the expression 'don't poke a sleeping dragon'?" he asked, corners of his mouth twitching.

"Oh real funny," Nick said. "What's gotten into everyone today?" He climbed out of the Tahoe to collect the groceries he'd bought at the store and started towards the house. "Maybe it's something in the water. Or maybe the full moon, no wait, that was last week when those three gangs decided to have a knife war just off the strip."

"Or maybe it's the fact that you're so hot," Gil whispered, wrapping around Nick from behind, kicking the door shut behind them. "I'm going to bed, how long are you going to be?"

"Five minutes," Nick replied. "I just want to make sure the ice cream doesn't melt all over the floor, again."

"That was a little messy but I had more important things on my mind."

Nick laughed. "I know, I won't be long."

Gil pulled Nick back and ground his erection against his mate's ass. "I hope not," he growled, eyes glowing.

Nick was debating the pros and cons of just leaving the food in the hall when all the wonderful body heat behind him vanished and left him hard and alone. He shook his head and made his way to the kitchen.

When Nick finally got to the bedroom he found the bed turned down but empty. He frowned because he was sure Gil had said he was going to bed, he couldn't hear any water running in the shower and Nick could feel that Gil was close to him.

"I never said I was going to stay in bed," Gil whispered, wrapping around Nick from behind. "I want to see you in there, wanting me as much as I want you."

"Always, Gil," Nick replied, turning to face his dragon. "What brought this on?"

"Do I really need a reason to want you?"

Rather than answer, Nick took Gil's mouth in a soft kiss. He moved with his older lover towards their bed and stumbled when Gil broke away to push him back onto the mattress.

"Strip," Gil commanded softly, his eyes glowing. "From there, I don't want to see you move. I love the sight of you on our bed. If I could I would keep you there forever."

Nick unbuttoned his blue shirt and opened it, not exactly sure how he was supposed to get out of his clothes while lying down, but welcoming the challenge. He was a little surprised at how possessive Gil was acting all of a sudden but thought it probably had something to do with Jim changing. Gil was the alpha of the two and he might have some control issues until Jim was able to blend. As Nick unzipped his jeans, he silently thanked the magic that kept his body from harm; he knew Gil would never hurt him but a dragon that had an unblended male around could be extremely dominant and needier of their mate.

"Gil," Nick moaned, "when are you planning on joining me here? I've been dreaming about you all night, wanting to just wander off our crime scene to the Tahoe for an hour. I wanted to feel you with me so badly, have you over me, grounding me again. I love the way you feel through the bond and want to feel it again and again."

Grissom growled, the dragon more to the fore than the human and joined his mate on their bed, quickly claiming Nick's mouth in a brutal kiss. Nick's hands tangled in Gil's hair as the older man quickly worked his way down to his nipples, sucking surprisingly gently.

"Ignore it," Nick pleaded when Gil's cell phone rang. "Please Gil, I need you."

"I can't," Gil panted, trying to get the CSI mind to take control. He grabbed his phone from his belt and flipped it open. "Grissom." He listened for a few minutes. "All right, Al, call Jim and we'll be there as soon as we can."

"What?" Nick asked, his arousal weakening as he noticed how concerned Gil was. "Gil, talk to me, what's happened?"

"Al went to talk with Greg about what he's noticed and Hodges," Gil replied, standing up. He walked to the closet for fresh clothes for them both. "Greg's been kidnapped."  
********************

"Gil, what the hells going on?" Jim asked, looking around the apartment. "I know that not even Greg would be this messy."

"He's gone, Jim," Gil replied, his eyes glowing briefly as the dragon came to the fore. "Someone dared to touch him."

"Hey," Nick said, putting his hand on Gil's shoulder. "We'll find him and he'll be okay, I promise. You need to stay focused. Now, what are you senses telling you?"

Gil took two deep breaths and tried to focus. He hadn't realized that he thought of the young man like a son until this had happened, until someone dared to come in and take him away. 

There was no question that Greg hadn't gone willingly; the sofa and two chairs were overturned, one of the wooden kitchen chairs broken. Pictures had been knocked off the walls and most of Greg's books and movies were on the floor. Nick and Warrick were going through each room as quickly as they could for evidence. Gil was standing in the entry way trying to calm down enough to allow his new "dragon" senses to come to his aid. He'd be able to smell any trace of the people in the room, if only he could get his mind to focus.

"Jim, would you mind checking in with Al?" Gil asked after a moment. "See what else he knows."

"Sure, Gil," Jim said, shaking his head. "I guess it's true, huh?"

"What's that?"

"You don't know what they mean until they're gone."

Grissom snorted and turned his attention back to the apartment. It seemed that Jim agreed that Greg was like a son to them both. Now they just had to find him.  
********************

"Where's Greg?"

"Go away, Hodges," Nick sighed, looking up from his microscope. "We don't have anything you can help with right now."

The oily man stepped into the lab and looked at Nick. "I didn't ask what was going on, I wanted to know where Greg was," he said. "I saw the DNA guy from swing in there and was worried."

"Sure, Hodges," Nick said.

Grissom brushed past the trace tech to hand Nick a folder when he froze. "Nick," Gil said. "I think we just found our first lead in the case."

"Where?"

"Right here," Gil said. "Isn't that right, Hodges?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Nick stood and moved towards the other man. "If you know where Greggo is then you'd better tell us now," he said. "Before I risk getting my ass fired for assaulting a coworker. Do you understand me, Hodges?"

The trace tech backed up until he bumped into Grissom. "I don't know what you're talking about," he babbled. "I just came in here to find out where Greg was. I don't know why everyone in this lab is always picking on me."

"But you do know, Hodges," Grissom said in a soft, almost deadly tone that surprised even Nick. "Because I picked up traces of your aftershave and trace chemicals in Greg's apartment. You must have gone there right after work if you didn't have time to shower. Now I'm only going to ask you once more, where is Greg Sanders?"

If the situation hadn't been so serious Nick would have laughed as Hodges jumped sideways and back, almost tripping over a stool to get away from Grissom. "I don't know"! Hodges yelled. 

"Nick, call Jim," Gil said. "Let him take over this interrogation, we have work to do." He turned and looked at the man almost cowering by the counter. "Hodges, I know that you're lying to me," Gil continued, fighting to keep the dragon under control. He knew he wouldn't be able to blame the lights if his eyes started to glow. "I don't know what you've done with Greg, where you've taken him or what's going on but if he's been hurt in any way I will personally ensure that no one ever finds your corpse. Is that clear?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Nick, my office, please," Gil said as he strode down the halls. 

"Better you than me," Warrick whispered, recognizing the tone in his boss's voice. "You'd better duck and cover."

"He's just upset about Greg," Nick replied. "We all are."

Nick followed Gil, admiring the view from his position, and he wasn't ready when Gil slammed the office door behind them and pushed Nick against it before claiming his mouth. Nick moaned as Gil's tongue forced its way past his lips, taking possession of him.

"What brought that on?" Nick gasped, trying to control his body's reaction.

"They took Greg because of us, Nick," Gil replied, pulling his bonded in for a hug. "Hodges knows about dragons, only it doesn't sound like anything you've told me about. All he can talk about is darkness and evil and hurting others. And these people have Greg."

"Do they think Greg's a dragon?"

"I don't know," Gil sighed. He pulled Nick over to his sofa and sat down, keeping them in as close contact as possible. "Come in, Jim."

Brass shut the door and locked it once he and Warrick were in the room. Jim didn't hesitate before he pulled Warrick to him for a passionate kiss. "What are we going to do, Gil?"

"I'm still in the dark," Warrick admitted, wrapping his arms around his dragon from behind. 

Nick sighed. "There's some people who know about dragons and use their knowledge for evil," he said. "I didn't even think about it because there've been so few reports, the communities have been secure for so long that it slipped my mind until now."

"Will they hurt Greg?" Jim asked.

"Probably not, no more than they have to," Nick replied. "He's safe because he's bait. Hodges must have put all the clues together and gone to these dragon hunters for money. They pay really well for information on locations of dragons. To find two in the same place must have earned Hodges at least half a mil."

Gil and Jim growled. "He's lucky I didn't kill him in the interrogation room," Gil said. "I want to know where Greg is but I can't talk to Hodges without revealing myself. If we're going to survive we have to make it seem like Hodges is crazy."

"That shouldn't be too hard," Nick commented.

"But there's more," Jim said. "We need to find out where Greg is."

"Warrick and I'll get him back," Nick said firmly. "These guys, these hunters, want only one thing and that's to kill you and Gil. They sell your skin, blood, bones, hell your teeth to people who think it'll help them live longer."

"Faked homeopathic medicine," Gil said, suddenly understanding. "But if all four of us go they won't know who the dragon is and who the mate is."

"Yeah, they will," Nick said. "Remember what Doc told you about those little signs that dragons, changed and unchanged, will be able to recognize? These guys know 'em too and they'll know exactly who you are. They have trank guns that can shoot a dart through your scales. Please, Gil, believe me there is nothing you can do to help here. You have to trust Warrick and me to bring him home. I don't want to lose you."

Gil stood up and pulled Nick to his feet. "I could tie you to the desk and keep you here," he said. "I am not letting you walk into a dangerous situation like this without back-up."

"We'll take SWAT with us, Gil," Nick said. "I know your first instinct is to protect me and keep me safe but it's my turn. You're the one in danger here, not me. I won't let these bastards get you, Jim or Greg. Please, please Gil; trust me."

"Nicky."

"I'll tie you down," Nick growled, sounding an awful lot like Grissom when he was in full dragon mode. "You and Jim go and talk with Hodges while Warrick and I get ready. And I'll know if you follow us. Do you understand?"

"I don't like it," Gil said. "But yes, I do."  
********************

"They're behind us, aren't they?" Warrick asked, glancing in the review mirror of Nick's Tahoe.

"I knew Gil wouldn't stay put even if I did tie him down," Nick replied. "But I hope he'll stay far enough back that these hunters won't have a shot at him; literally."

"Remind me to kill Hodges when we get back to the lab, will you?"

"You'll have to wait in line," Nick sighed. "I think Gil's got first dibs and you know that no one is going to find the body once he's done. We were talking, Gil and me, about Greg. It's weird that he picked up on these changes when no one else seemed to notice. Or, if they did, no one said anything."

Warrick nodded. "Our little lab rat's becoming a CSI," he said with a smile. "But do you think there's another reason for it?"

"Yeah, I think he's a human bond waiting for his dragon," Nick said. "I wouldn't think there'd be so many of us in one place but I guess that's the way it goes."

"So who's Greg's mystery man?"

"You've been reading, good," Nick said. "I don't think it's anyone in Vegas, or at least anyone close to him. This kind of situation would have forced the change real fast. I dunno, man, he may never find that missing part of himself. I just want to get him back safe and start teaching him because there's no way in hell we're going to be able to cover this one up."

"Not unless we leave the state and I think Greg'd follow us even then," Warrick laughed. "Seriously, you sure they're not going to hurt Greggo?"

Nick sighed. "I don't think so," he said. "But I've been wrong in the past."


	12. Chapter 12

The house that Hodges had described was on the edge of town, near the desert, but isolated. Warrick looked around with a wry smile. "What is it with these people and deserted houses?"

"I dunno, but I'm glad we've got the SWAT team here with us," Nick replied. "Because I don't like the idea of us going in there alone for any reason."

They ducked down behind the Tahoe as bullets thudded into the ground. Nick's gaze wandered up and he nudged Warrick; just crossing the moon high enough to be called birds unless anyone knew better were two dragons, circling the scene, watching. "I guess Gil figured out what those wings are for," Nick commented, drawing his gun. "Do you get the feeling this was a set up?"

"What was your first clue?" Warrick asked, looking around. About a third of the SWAT team was on the ground. "Something tells me these hunters are using their dragon ammo on our guys. They're sitting ducks out there."

"Nice; now what?"

Both men were knocked to the ground when Gil landed behind them, a man under each of his front feet. He growled at Nick and took to the air again, obviously wanting to stay out of the crossfire. Nick looked at the men behind him, dead; a couple ton dragon landing on your back is fairly fatal. They were scruffy and looked like they'd been to jail a couple of times; one had a prison tattoo in the back of his left hand.

"Looks like we've got aerial back-up," Warrick commented as Brass landed long enough to take out a couple more shooters. "I hope they know what they're doing."

"Do we?"

"Nope."

"Well, why don't we try and get closer to the house?" Nick asked. "I don't think the SWAT guys are paying us any attention. I have a hunch that the hunters are still in there and are going to try and make a run with Greg."

"Out the back?"

"Most likely," Nick sighed. "And I don't really think we want Jim and Gil to be the ones to take them out. I'd just prefer that Greg not know what this is about until we can get him home and talk to him. If he's going to be a part of the dragon world, this is not the introduction I'd have picked for him."  
*********************

Up in the clouds, Jim and Gil found that they were free. Gravity seemed to ignore them as the soared around the crime scene, keen eyes picking out their mates, the SWAT members and the suspects. There were a couple of times that Gil and Jim noticed their mates were in danger and acted to protect them, always taking to the air again as soon as they could to avoid the scale piercing bullets that seemed to be flying below.

It was Gil that noticed the two men sneak out the rear of the structure with a third, smaller form carried between them. He knew that was Greg and his kidnappers, the hunters who wanted him and Jim and were willing to hurt others to get them. Gil called to Jim, explaining what he wanted to do. The silver dragon looked at him like he was mad but swooped around to follow the black dragon back to the earth.

Gil knew that both he and Jim were vulnerable in whichever form they chose for the evening so they had agreed to remain in dragon form. They hoped it would take longer for any drugs to work through their system and give them a better chance of surviving. Gil had commented they should make Kevlar vests for dragons. Jim had laughed and said he'd get to work on it if they both survived that night.

The hunters were obviously expecting the dragons to come from the ground. Neither of them looked up until it was too late and Gil and Jim landed on them, breaking their backs, killing them instantly. Gil picked Greg up gently in his mouth and took to the air again, willing the young man not to move. He sent a message to Nick, hoping their bond had deepened enough that his mate would understand and pull his team out of danger.   
********************

"He's got him," Nick said. "Let's go; pull them out and lets get the hell out of here. This is one scene I really don't give a damn about right now."

"I don't think they're going to listen to me," Warrick said. But he pulled out his radio and called the head of the SWAT team and told him that Nick saw Greg escape into the desert and they needed to break off to search for their young friend. He rolled his eyes when he was told the CSIs could leave whenever they wanted but the SWAT team was going to try and take the men still in the building. "Told you."

"They're dedicated," Nick snorted. He looked at his Tahoe. "I don't think this is going anywhere; lets find Gil's and get the hell outta dodge."  
********************

Doc Robbins was waiting at Gil and Nick's house when they got in with a still unconscious Greg. Gil was concerned that the young man hadn't woken up. "Can you tell what they drugged him with, Al?"

"Not without blood work," Robbins replied, recapping the syringe. "I think I know a lab that will run this for me."

"Tell Catherine it's Greg's and she'll probably try to do it herself," Gil said. "We'll keep Greg here until we're sure what his path is. I agree with Nicky; I think he's a human bond waiting for his mate."

"Then we'll just have to start teaching him along with Jim and Warrick," Al said. "Gil, I think he's waking up."

Nick and Warrick beat their dragons to the edge of the bed so they were the first things Greg saw when he opened his eyes. "Wha?"

"You were kidnapped, Greggo," Nick said. "How do you feel?"

"Sleep for a week," Greg muttered. "Wha happ'ned?"

"Greg, man, I don't think you'll believe us," Warrick smirked, just happy his young friend was safe and not harmed. "But we'll fill you in, as soon as you can stay awake for it."

Gil looked down at the young man. "You sleep, Greg," he said in his best boss voice. "You're safe here and I promise that there will be no more secrets from you. You're a member of our family now."

"Community," Nick corrected gently. "Groupings of dragons and their mates are called communities."

"Fine, Nicky," Gil smiled. "Is there somewhere we need to register this new community?"

"Nope," Nick said. "Anyone who belongs with us will find us. This is a strong one and it'll grow by leaps and bounds. And you, Gil, are the leader."

Grissom groaned and started laughing. Somehow he wasn't surprised.


	13. Chapter 13

Gil groaned and pulled out five index cards. There was a forensics convention in Seattle Washington that everyone on the night shift wanted to attend and there were only two places other than his own. He'd decided to handle it democratically and let his team draw two names for who would be attending with him. Deep down Gil hoped that his mate, Nick, would be one of the people picked. He'd be able to be separated from Nick for four days but it wouldn't be easy for either of them. They'd been bonded for almost eight months but the need between them was as powerful as it was the day they'd been bonded.

He still wasn't sure why he didn't just pick the people to go along with him, but Catherine had that look in her eye that said she'd argue with him no matter what happened, so Gil had decided to let her be the one to pick the two cards. He wrote a name on each card, shuffled them and made his way to the break room with a small sigh. Gil was looking forward to this particular convention, even if it was in Seattle in the middle of winter. He didn't want a fight over the other two slots.

"All right, where's Catherine?" Gil asked, looking around.

"She's still in the locker room," Nick replied, handing Gil a cup of coffee. "We're still going to draw for it, huh?"

"Yes, Nick," Gil said. He sat down at the table. "Well, while we're waiting, Sara you have a dead body on the strip. Take Warrick with you. Nick, you and Greg have a home invasion."

"What about me?" Catherine asked, walking in.

"You get to draw," Gil said, fanning out the index cards. "I'll reassign based on who you pick to go to Seattle with me. I still think its childish behavior but I don't want any arguments, is that clear?"

His team looked at him. No one could understand why he'd been so irritable of late, no one but Nick. Gil was a dragon and his existence had been revealed and one of his people had been placed in danger because of it. The man responsible had been found not guilty and was back at the lab. Gil was just frustrated because he had to work with a man who had stabbed him in the back and no one seemed to want to do anything about it. He maintained it was only a matter of time until Hodges screwed up on a case because of how nervous he was about working around Gil and the other dragon in the lab, Jim Brass. But until that actually happened no one seemed to want to listen to Gil's fears.

"Greg?" Catherine's shriek brought him back to the present. "What the hell is he doing in here? He's a CSI wanna be!"

Gil looked at the young man who was only one case away from being a CSI 1 and saw how hurt he was. Nick picked up on Gil's concern and moved over to his friend. "Nick, you and Greg go pack, we're leaving in a couple of hours," Gil said. He turned to Catherine. "That was uncalled for, Catherine. You know how hard Greg's been working these past few months."

"He's not a CSI, Gil," Catherine said firmly. "He shouldn't have even been in here."

"Considering there are also DNA seminars at this convention, Greg has every right to be included," Gil replied. "And you need to apologize to him."

"What?"

"You heard me, Catherine," he said. "You're the one who always lectures me on being clueless when dealing with my people. I'm not going to do the same to you. I'll be in my office finishing some paperwork."

Gil wasn't too surprised to find Greg and Nick waiting in his office. He shut the door behind him, kissed Nick gently and went to his desk. "I don't want to hear excuses, Greg," Gil said firmly. "You have every right to be included in this and I'm glad your name was drawn."

"Yeah, because you and Nick won't have to hide," Greg said, trying to smile. He was one of the few who knew of their relationship. 

"That's one reason," Gil agreed. "But I expect to see you working hard, no wild parties."

"Yes sir," Greg agreed. "Seattle's not really a party town anyway but I can do some shopping at a couple of really cool bookstores."

Nick laughed. "Come on, let's go get ready. This should be a lot of fun."

"I'm going to talk with Jim and Hodges," Gil said. "I'm still not happy he was cleared in your kidnapping, Greg, and I want him to know that just because I'm gone doesn't mean he's not going to be watched."

"I still think we should chalk that one up to I can't keep my stupid mouth shut and be done with it," Greg said, shrugging. "It's not like I was hurt or anything."

Gil looked up, his blue eyes serious. "A lot of good men lost their lives that night, Greg, because we couldn't tell them what they were up against. No one blames you but I want to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Sure, Daddy," Greg said, ducking out of the office with a laugh.

"Your eyes are glowing," Nick cautioned. "Reign it back in."

Gil took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a moment and focused on getting the dragon to drop back and hide again. "I hope Jim blends soon," he sighed. "I want my self control back."

"It's been six months," Nick said. "Maybe you should ask Al to take them out before work one night and see if Jim's really ready. They've both been soaking up the lessons like sponges and I think he's learned everything he can for this part of his training."

"I'll do it before we leave," Gil sighed. Just one more thing to do before they left.  
********************

His meeting with Doctor Al Robbins went smoothly and Al promised to keep an eye on everything and call if there was a problem. Both men knew that Jim needed to complete his blending, bringing the human and dragon mind into sync, as soon as possible and Al suggest it might be a good idea for Jim to try it without his alpha leader hanging around. Gil had snorted but agreed.

The meeting with Hodges didn't go nearly as well. The trace analyst was jumpy as hell; all he knew about the dragon world was the evil and darkness that was published in books. He was convinced that Gil was going to drag him out into the desert and eat him. Being called a freak wasn't high on Gil's favorite pastimes but it allowed him to order Hodges to see the department shrink. 

"I'm kind of glad we're getting a vacation," Nick commented as they boarded their flight at 0400. "I know we still have to work and all that, but the tension at the lab has been so bad of late maybe this will give it a chance to settle down."

"If we could just get rid of Hodges," Gil sighed, sinking into his seat, book in hand. "His performance is falling off, I may see about switching him to days and, if that doesn't work, I may have to have him reviewed and recommend termination."

"It's not your fault, Greg," Nick said, catching the look on the young man's face.

Greg slumped into his seat, folding his knees up against the seat in front of him. "If I had just kept my mouth shut."

"And you have ever since you suspected Hodges was doing something wrong," Gil said firmly. "I just wish you'd had a chance to tell us of your fears before they kidnapped you. I blame myself for that every day."

"That wasn't your fault," Greg said.

"Just like it's not your fault that Hodges is a flake who doesn't know what's good for him," Nick said. "You two make a fine pair." He put on his headphones and settled back. "If the whole flight is going to be like this, I'm going to sleep."

*But you can still hear me* Gil thought, opening his book.

Nick glared at him. "That's just not fair," he said, trying not to laugh. He couldn't deny it was going to be an interesting weekend.  
********************

The first thing they noticed about the city when they stepped off the plane into the jet way was the cold. It was damp, biting and seemed to go right to their bones. "I thought Seattle wasn't supposed to get this cold," Greg gasped, pulling his now inadequate jacket around him.

"It's being an odd winter," an older man commented. "You'll need a heavier jacket, young man, unless you want frostbite."

"You're right about that," Greg said, shivering.

Nick took pity on his young friend. He set his backpack on a seat and pulled out one of his sweatshirts. "Here, Greggo," he said, tossing it to the shivering young man. "We just need to put some meat on those bones."

"Thanks, Nick." Greg slipped out of his jacket and quickly pulled on the large sweatshirt and then his jacket again. "How about we just get our bags and get to the hotel? I know there'll be a hot bath and I want a nap."

Gil shook his head at his friend's antics. Ever since Greg was kidnapped he'd been spending more time with the young man and had realized that he did, indeed, see the young DNA analyst as a son. He'd made the mistake of telling Greg that and the jokester in the young man had run with it, hence the daddy jokes and comments. Most of the time Gil didn't mind, much; he was the alpha dragon of the Vegas community and felt that Greg would have a place there soon. And now that they were in Seattle the feeling was growing. It wouldn't be long until they found out Greg's path.  
********************

Nick and Gil's room opened onto each other, something that they had requested specifically and Greg's was across the hall. The younger man just smirked and said he'd asked for that so he wouldn't have to listen to Nick and Gil at night. That earned him a smack on the back of the head from Nick and a glare from Gil. He laughed and locked his door before they could do any more.

"Do you ever think that letting him in on the secret was a bad idea?" Nick asked, wrapping his arms around his dragon.

"If I remember correctly, Nick, it was your idea," Gil replied. He walked to the bed, hands firmly over Nick's so the younger man had no choice but to follow him. "We have the first social get together at noon for lunch; we should probably catch a nap."

Nick pushed Gil onto the bed and stood for a moment, enjoying the sight in front of him. "Or we could have some fun. I know it's been at least ten hours and you've got to be feeling your limits."

Gil's eyes glowed as he shifted up towards the pillows, eying his mate. "Do you plan to do something about it or are you just going to leave me here alone?"

The younger man pulled off his sweater and shirt, shivering at the chill in the air. "Damn, Greg wasn't kidding." He jumped onto the bed and burrowed under the covers. "I'm not built for weather like this."

"It's not that bad," Gil commented, wiggling out of his pants. 

"Says the man who worked in Minnesota," Nick replied. "Admit it, Gil; you're as spoiled by Vegas as I am."

"Maybe," Gil smirked. He got under the covers and pulled Nick to him. "Want me to warm you up?"

"However you want."

The dragon's smirk widened as he vanished under the covers. Nick was confused for a moment until he felt fingers working his zipper and his pants being pulled down. "Oh gods, Gil!" he moaned as his erection was sucked into a warm, wet mouth. Nick's head fell back and his hands tangled in Gil's dark curls. He tried not to thrust, he didn't want to hurt Gil and moaned as his dragon moved, kissing back up his body.

"I really can't breathe under there," Gil said, claiming Nick's mouth in a kiss. He rolled them so he was on top and settled between Nick's legs. "Do you want me like this?"

"Please," Nick whispered, his hands grabbing at Gil's hips. He shifted around until he could feel Gil's hard cock pressing against him and lifted his hips until his dragon slid home, Nick's body stretching magically to let his mate complete him. "Feels so good."

"I love you, Nicky," Gil whispered as he started to thrust. "Love you so much."

"Love you too," Nick replied, glad that Gil seemed to be settling down to his normal, calm self now that he was away from Jim. Nick was happy that their community was expanding but was a little tired of Gil's irritability.

Gil nibbled at Nick's left ear. "You're thinking too hard," he whispered. "Just feel for a while."


	14. Chapter 14

Greg took as hot a shower as he could stand; he couldn't remember the last time he was so cold, unless it was that ski trip when he was twenty-three. Anything like that was just too damn cold and he ran from the bathroom to jump into his cold bed, hoping some of the heat from the shower would stay with him. He just wasn't too hopeful.

He had to laugh at the turn his life had taken. Anyone would say that after they were kidnapped and held captive by two ugly men with big, evil guns but even Greg had to admit, his life was even stranger than the movies. Gil had thought the young man was unconscious when he picked him up in the back yard and flown away with him. He wouldn't have thought it was possible for a dragon to jump but Gil had when Greg hopped to the ground and turned to face the black dragon and the silver that had landed a distance away. It turned out he really was unshockable as he hadn't even flinched when the dragons turned into his boss and Brass. But Greg was shocked when Gil hugged him before smacking him on the back of the head and saying if he tried anything like this again, Gil was going to ground him for life.

(flashback)

It had been a really bad day and, if Greg was honest with himself, a lot of it was his fault. He'd been pushing the whole deal with Brass and Grissom and then Hodges had to get involved. If Greg had actually been thinking he should have realized that Hodges would pick up on what he was saying and ask him about it. The man was a worse gossip than a teenage girl and Greg couldn't figure out how Hodges got his information.

A shower and a good eight hours of sleep were what he really needed. And maybe breakfast, yeah, food sounded good; if he had any in the house. Greg sighed and made his way to the kitchen and settled on a PBJ sandwich, fast and filling and it wouldn't give him nightmares. He wanted to be rested when he went back on shift that night. He wanted to tell Grissom about Hodges nosing around, not to get the other tech in trouble, but to give Grissom a heads up that something wasn't right.

Greg frowned when someone knocked at his door. He put his sandwich down and went to answer it, hoping it wasn't another salesman. He'd been stunned to see Hodges standing there, asking to come in so he could explain. Greg had just opened his mouth to refuse when two large men pushed their way inside and grabbed him. He could vaguely remember Hodges telling him to relax and he'd be all right but Greg fought. He knew something was horribly wrong and he wanted to leave as much evidence as he could for Grissom. Greg knew that his boss would be the one to find him.

(end flashback)

The young man awoke in a cold sweat, pulled on his sweat pants and ran across the hall to bang on Grissom's door. Greg wasn't surprised when Nick opened it, dressed in sweats but he was too upset to notice. He ran inside and jumped into the bed, hiding his head under the pillows.

"Another nightmare, Greg?" Gil's voice was muffled and it took a moment for Greg to realize exactly why that was.

"Yeah of my kidnapping."

"It's really too bad dragons can't digest human flesh," Gil growled. "I'd eat Hodges if only to get him away from my community and family."

Nick sat down and rubbed Greg's back. *You might want to put a shirt on* he commented to Gil. *Otherwise you might scar Greggo for life*

*Aren't you the one who always tells me how nice I look* Gil grumbled, pulling on a t-shirt.

*I happen to love the way you look, but Greg might disagree and he's pretty upset right now*

Nick had insisted that Greg move into their guestroom after his kidnapping, both for instruction but also for security. Nick knew what it meant to be attacked in your own home and knew how helpless Greg had to be feeling, especially knowing that there were other hunters around. "Greggo, what have I been telling you?" Nick asked softly.

"Not to hide from you."

"Then why don't you come out from under the pillows?"

"Don't want to see Gil naked," Greg mumbled.

Both Grissom and Nick started laughing. "That's one for you, Nicky my boy," Gil said.

Greg poked his head out and glared at his friends. "It's really unfair when you do that whole silent communication thing," he said. "Especially when you're talking about me. I do have feelings, you know."

"I do know," Gil said. "You have one of the biggest hearts in the lab, next to Nick of course, and we're going to make sure the place we finally choose to settle will have a home that's in your price range. You're a part of our community, Greg, our family. It's my job to protect you right now and I swear to do a better job than I had been doing."

The young man's eyes started to close. "Why would you want to eat Hodges anyway, he's nasty."

Nick laughed and tucked his friend under the covers. "You sleep, Greg," he said. "Gil and I'll go to my room. Get some rest while you can. We're here and you're safe."

"Thanks," Greg muttered.  
********************

Greg had been to conferences and conventions before but always as just a DNA analyst, never forensics or crime scene investigation. He was determined to sit in on as many lectures as he possibly could. Catherine's words were still echoing in his head, a CSI wanna be. It hurt. He'd been working so hard ever since Gil agreed to let him out into the field; even with his mistakes he knew the older man had faith in him. Nick had commented that Gil saw something of himself in Greg. He hadn't realized that Gil was standing in the doorway when he said that and had earned himself a smack on the back of the head. But Gil eventually admitted he was right and that he saw Greg as the son he would never have. Greg was touched and covered up his feelings by teasing the dragon as much as he could.

Nick sat down at the table with Greg and shook his head. "Earth to Greg," he said, pulling the program from his friend's hands. "You need to eat before we head to class for the day."

"What?"

"Food," Nick laughed. "You know, pancakes, bacon, eggs, cereal; something that will keep your body functioning while you absorb knowledge from the air."

"I already ate."

"When?"

"Before you got here," Greg said, grabbing his program back, not wanting to admit how long he'd been up or what he'd heard Nick and Gil doing as he left the dragon's lair. He was about to open it to the page he'd been reading when his eyes fell on a tall, lithe man walking across the room. Greg was fascinated. He'd never seen anyone, not even Gil, who could own a room with just a walk and yet this man managed it. He had presence and Greg wondered if there was any way he could think of to talk with him. Who was he kidding, Greg was just a CSI wanna be. There was no way in hell anyone as cool and confident as that man would ever want to talk with him.

Nick, concerned by his friend's sudden silence, looked up and followed Greg's line of vision. He snorted softly when he saw what, or rather who, Greg was focused on.

"Greg, remember what Gil said," Nick commented, picking up his fork.

"Huh, what?"

"No parties."

Greg shook his head and went back to picking out seminars, trying without much success to get the man out of his mind. He didn't bother to tell Nick that he didn't think the other man would look at him twice, let alone be caught at a party of any kind.


	15. Chapter 15

Greg complained when Gil showed up and dragged him to a lecture on bugs and crime scenes. He just didn't understand why the older man found the creepy crawlies so interesting. But he didn't want to disappoint his friend and seeing as how Nick had almost literally run when Gil suggested this particular class, Greg just didn't have the heart to do the same. Besides it wasn't like it wouldn't come in useful at the lab. Greg had been reading every forensic book he could get his hands on to try and learn more about his new job. He really wanted to be a CSI. But he also remembered what Gil said, if you want to learn about forensics, master everything else.

He was looking around at the other members of the audience when one man in particular caught his eye. Greg's breath caught when he realized it was the man he'd seen earlier in the day while Nick was bugging him about eating breakfast. Even at rest the man had something about him, a presence that made Greg shiver. He was sitting back in his chair, relaxed but obviously alert to everything around him. He had one leg crossed over the other, ankle resting on knee, totally still. Greg was amazed; it shouldn't be that possible to sit so still. He was an older man, probably closer to Gil's age than Nick's or his own, but it was hard to tell for sure.

Greg didn't even notice when the lights dimmed for the slide show that was part of the lecture; his eyes were glued to the man sitting a few rows ahead of him. Greg couldn't see the man's face and he hadn't been able to that morning either so he wasn't sure why he was so drawn to the guy. In fact, Greg hadn't been drawn to a man before in his life so he wasn't sure exactly what was going on.

"Gil, can I talk with you after this is over?" he whispered in Gil's ear, trying to keep his voice as low as he could, knowing that Gil would be able to hear him regardless.

"Sure," Gil replied, his blue eyes never leaving the screen. "I want to introduce you to the instructor; he's a friend of mine."

"Why am I not surprised."  
********************

When the man walked past, Greg saw that he had a longish face, creased and tanned but not unattractive. It looked like a very expressive face, one that could hide or show emotions as the man wanted. The man was dressed as most of the older attendees were, in a dress shirt and slacks; his were a deep red wine and black slacks with black shoes. Unlike a lot of the people at the convention the man didn't have on a name tag. Greg groaned, he really wanted to know who it was that had him so enthralled. He was almost a CSI and he already wanted more evidence. Gil must be a bad influence on him. He nudged Gil and motioned with his head towards the man. Gil frowned and nodded, noticing how the man's blue eyes drifted towards his young friend.

"What's wrong, Greg?" Gil asked, steering his friend towards the back of the room where they could talk undisturbed. He was going into full blown dragon protector mode.

"Do you know who that man is?" Greg asked, eyes following the man out of the room. "I noticed him this morning and its like, I don't know, I feel drawn to him."

*Nick, can you meet us in our rooms, please*

*Sure*

"Greg, lets go upstairs and talk," Gil said softly. "And then Nick and I will try and help you figure out exactly who this gentleman is. I promise."  
********************

He'd felt eyes on him all morning and it hadn't taken much to figure out who they belonged to. He was used to being watched, he was always aware of it. His lover teased him that he was a show-off who just liked to attract attention. He did what he had to do to get the job done and didn't really care what rules he broke while he was doing it. But this young man watching him fascinated him. He knew he looked good, the shirt always drove his lover wild, one reason he was wearing it, but he'd felt the gaze on him was more than just casual interest. It had a feeling of almost power behind it and that interested him. As he left the lecture he saw the young man talking with Gil Grissom. Now that wasn't a surprise, Gil Grissom at an entomology lecture, but the young man looked as if he hadn't listened to a word that was said. And he probably hadn't if the gaze he'd felt was any judge. And the young man had a name tag; Greg Sanders. Now what was a DNA analyst doing at an entomology lecture? That was curious, a mystery and if there was one thing he loved; it was a good mystery.  
********************

"What's wrong, Gil?" Nick asked as he shut his door behind him. He'd picked up on his dragon's distress while he was in the elevator and it worried him. He didn't know what was going on, only that it concerned Greg.

"Do you know anything about Greg's mystery man?" Gil asked from his chair by the window. 

"That guy you were eying like a piece of candy this morning?" Nick asked Greg, joining Gil at the table. "No, never seen him before and he's got charisma enough that I'd remember."

Greg flopped down on Nick's bed. "He does and I told Gil that I'm feeling drawn to him," he said. "And Gil dragged me up here to talk. What's going on?"

"It's possible you've just found your mate," Gil said seriously. "Now we don't know if he's human or dragon because we don't know who he is. I would like for you to stay with either Nick or me for the rest of the day, Greg; only until I'm sure this man isn't going to harm you."

"He won't," Greg said. "I can feel it."

Nick and Gil looked at each other. "Do you want me to call Doc?" Nick asked after a moment. "This sounds like a fairly serious connection going on here. I don't recall ever reading about anything like this and it's possible our mystery guy feels it too."

"If you don't mind," Gil replied. "It worries me a little, only because we don't know anything about this man and it seems that he's probably going to be joining our community very soon."

"How do you know I'm not going to his community?" Greg asked, feeling calmer now that his friends were helping him out. He no longer felt as out of control as he had since he'd seen the mystery man that morning.

Gil turned and looked at the younger man. "I know," he said firmly, eyes glowing.  
********************

"What do you know about Greg Sanders?"

"Well that's a random questions; why?"

The man smiled. "I could feel him watching me all morning," he said. "I'm just curious as to why."

"In that shirt, I can't say I blame him."

"Not until tonight; I have another lecture to attend."

His lover pulled him into a hug. "I could lecture you on a few things," he said, kissing him gently.

"Hmm, I'm sure you could," the man said. "But I'd still like you to try and find out about Greg Sanders. I'll keep my ears open as well, but you blend in more than I do."

"And so totally on purpose."

"I know."


	16. Chapter 16

That evening Nick and Greg walked out of a seminar they had both wanted to attend to a crowed room. "Is it always like this?" Greg asked, searching for Grissom. They wanted to tell their friend they were going out to dinner.

"When things let out for the evening, yes," Nick said. He closed his eyes for a moment, searching for Gil through their bond. "He's to our left."

"You know it's a little creepy when you do that," Greg commented. "I'm just saying..."

Nick elbowed him in the ribs. "You just wait until it happens to you," he said, smirking. "Then I get to tease you all the time."

"Kids," Gil sighed, picking up on their banter. 

"Hey Gris," Greg said, smiling as brightly as he could. "We're thinking Italian for dinner, you coming?"

*Not until tonight* Gil thought, grinning as Nick turned red. "That sounds like a plan." He turned to the red-haired man he'd been speaking with. "Would you like to join us?"

Greg felt his heart stop for a moment and then start up twice as fast. Grissom's companion was the man he'd noticed that morning, the one who caught his attention so fully. And he just knew Grissom was trying to find out if the man was good enough for Greg.

"I'd like that," the man said, his voice a deep rumble that made Greg's heart skip a few beats. The man pulled off a pair of sunglasses and Greg found himself looking into blue eyes that were more intense than Gil's. "Lieutenant Horatio Caine, Miami CSI."

"You worked with Catherine and Warrick a couple years back," Nick said, shaking the other man's hand. "I'm Nick Stokes and this is Greg Sanders."

Greg swallowed as those blue eyes focused on him. He didn't know why he was feeling like this. It was like he was back in high school or something. "Nice to meet you," he said, hoping his voice didn't sound as squeaky as it sounded to him.

"They have an Old Spaghetti Factory not far from here," Nick said, watching Greg. "If you don't mind braving the cold we could just walk, save some cab money."

"Sure," Horatio said, slipping his sunglasses back on, even though it was dark outside. "Lead the way."  
********************

The restaurant was crowded but not so badly that they couldn't get a table fairly quickly. "So, Mr. Sanders," Horatio said once they were sitting in the booth, Nick and Greg on one side, Gil and Horatio on the other. "Your work in DNA is well known. What made you want to leave the lab for the field?"

"I just felt like there was more I could be doing," Greg replied, fiddling with his salad fork. "Like my world was shrinking rather than growing. Gris has given me a lot of chances."

"Everyone makes mistakes," Gil said firmly. "Even me, if you will recall, Greg."

"How close are you to being made a CSI?" Horatio asked. He had taken off his glasses not long after they sat down and Greg found himself getting lost in the intense blue eyes.

"He has one more proficiency," Gil said. "And I'm sure he'll do fine; he's a fast learner."

Nick grinned. "And he likes to know things," he said. "Greg's always got his nose in a book."

"He sounds like one of my CSIs," Horatio said, sipping his wine. "Tim Speedle is a bookworm of rare form. He's around somewhere; I'm not sure what seminar he was at this evening."

"We could have waited," Grissom said. "I'm always happy to get a chance to talk with other CSIs."

"He probably won't even notice," Horatio replied. "But I'll take him some food back. It's the only way I can be sure he'll eat tonight. I won't be surprised if he's in one of the night lectures."

Grissom smiled. "He sounds a lot like me when I was younger."

"What do you mean, younger?" Nick asked, earning a glare from his dragon. "Gris, man, I've seen you go five days without eating more than two meals and sleeping a total of ten hours."

*It was four meals and fifteen* Gil commented. "In my defense, Nicky; it was a quad-homicide and there was a lot of evidence to be processed."

"There is always work to be done in a CSI lab," Horatio said. 

"How long have you been with the lab in Miami, Lieutenant?" Greg asked.

"More years than I'd like to count; I was a member of the bomb squad and decided I needed something more challenging," Horatio smiled. "I've got a good team working with me and while I doubt we'll ever beat your solve rate, we manage."

Gil laughed. "From what I hear you're doing fine and could give us a run for our money," he said. "I know Catherine and Warrick were impressed and that's not easy to do."

"How are they doing, by the way?" Horatio asked. "I have two CSIs back home who try to keep in touch but I haven't heard anything lately."

"They're fine," Nick said. "Cath's as headstrong as ever and Warrick's just going with the flow. We've had some odd cases lately and it's taking its toll, but that happens every so often."

"Yes it does," Horatio agreed. 

Their food arrived and their conversation shifted to classes at the convention and past cases they had worked on. But both Nick and Gil noticed how Greg and Horatio kept glancing at the other. It was getting obvious that both were starting to feel the pull of the bond.


	17. Chapter 17

"Gentlemen, thank you for dinner," Horatio said, slipping on his sunglasses. "If I can drag Speed away tomorrow night, please allow us to return the favor."

"It'd be our pleasure," Gil replied, more relaxed now that he'd gotten to know the Miami CSI. "I'd really like to know more about your work with the bomb squad. We recently had a case where the suspect was using letter bombs."

"One of the hardest to detect," Horatio commented. He and Gil started back towards the hotel, not aware that Nick and Greg had fallen behind to talk.

"I think Gil's right," Greg said softly. "But am I the dragon or is he? I think he's already got a partner and I don't want to take him away from that."

"Greggo, if one of you Changes you won't have a choice," Nick replied. "Remember we're talking soul to soul here and there's nothing that will stop the change if one of you is in danger when you're close together. That's just the way it works."

The younger man sighed. "Why couldn't it have been someone from Vegas?" he asked. "Like Catherine or Sara; there's so much that can go wrong here."

"You're right," a voice said from behind them as a gun prodded Greg's lower back. "Money and no one gets hurt."

It was Nick's turn to sigh as a red dragon foot reached over them and stepped on the man. Gil changed and pulled Nick and Greg back away from Horatio. The red dragon looked around and snapped at Gil, challenging him. Grissom pinned the other dragon to the ground with a growl and didn't move until Horatio broke eye contact.

"You'll have to help him shift back," Nick told Greg. "And fast because we're in the middle of town."

"Right," Greg said. He took a deep breath and darted forward, amazed by the light playing on his dragon's fiery red scales, and touched Horatio's neck. The red dragon closed his eyes with a deep moan and shifted, unconscious. Greg stared at the man for a moment before his legs buckled and he fainted.

"Well now, we got us a real mess," Nick said. "I'll take Greg and meet you at the room. Can you manage not to be seen?"

*It's cloudy, so I think so,* Gil replied. *Be careful, Nicky* He picked Horatio's still form up gently and took off, the wind from his wings billowing dust around Nick and Greg.

Nick sighed and picked up his friend, looping one of Greg's arms around his neck. "And they say everything happens to me," he said softly. "Come on, Greggo, let's get you home."  
********************

The man that answered the door in response to Gil's knock was scruffy. That was the only word for him. His hair was messed up; either wind-tossed or he ran his hands through it a lot when he was thinking, he needed to shave and his clothes were rumpled and looked a size too big for him.

"Tim Speedle?" Gil asked, not wanting to jump to any conclusions. Not with Greg and Horatio lying unconscious in Nick's room.

"Oh god, he Changed," Tim groaned. "Where did it happen? Were you with him? Is everything all right? Did anyone get killed? Where is he?"

Gil cocked his head to the right. "I'm Gil Grissom from Las Vegas," he said. "And I don't think the hall is the best place to have this conversation."

"You're right, I'm sorry, it's just such a shock," Speed said. He patted at his pockets for a minute before stepping out to join Gil. "Okay, so I'm guessing you were with him when it happened. Who is it?"

"One of my people, Greg Sanders," Gil said. "But they're both in comas and Nick and I don't know why."

"Are they safe?"

"Very. It was a bit of a trial to get them into the hotel and Nick's room, but we managed," Gil said. "I brought Horatio down from the roof and I don't think we were seen. But we need to be careful."

"Why?"

"We had hunters attack our community," Gil said.

Speed waited until the elevator door shut behind them. "Okay, so you're the leader of a Vegas community," he said. "I just want to be clear on the point. You're the alpha, Nick must be your mate, H is unconscious and so is his mate, your guy Greg Sanders. God this is messed up."

"Yes, it is," Gil agreed. "It's just a relief to know that you know what's going on so we don't have to try and lie to you. When were you Taught?"

"Growing up I was a bookworm," Speed said. "My folks didn't much care what I did so long as I was out from under foot. A friend had some really old books that talked about dragons and we read them together. Later, I found out that the books weren't fiction; they were fact and picked up what I could. But, until H, I never actually met a dragon."

"How did you know?"

"Have you seen his eyes?" Speed asked. "Without his sunglasses on, the man is intense. I've just always known what he was."

"That's what happened with Nick and me but he was my mate," Gil said, opening the door to his room. "Nick couldn't tell about another member of our community before he Changed for the first time."

Nick looked up as his mate walked in. "Gil, Greg's running a slight fever," he said. "And so is Lieutenant Caine. I called Doc and he's looking through his books right now. And Jim and Warrick are at our place going through our books. Oh, sorry, Nick Stokes."

"Speed; I know H isn't sick," Speed said. "That man is the picture of health and strength. I've never seen him take a sick day in his life."

"Just because someone is able to put on the façade of calm and health doesn't mean it's the truth," Gil sighed. He sat down in one of the chairs and looked at the men in the bed. Greg's face was flushed, his eyes closed and he was totally still. Horatio was pale and he was twitching but that would make sense as it was his body that was undergoing the changes that came with being a dragon. "Nicky, if Horatio was in a relationship would that impede the bonding?"

"I've never read anything about that," Nick said. "Now I'm guessing that Greg's out cold because Lieutenant Caine is. They weren't hit with anything on the street were they? I didn't make the guy that came after us as a hunter but I suppose he could have been."

"Okay, that's the second time hunters have been mentioned," Speed said. "I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about."

"He's self-Taught," Gil told Nick. His phone rang. "Excuse me. Grissom; Albert, I hope you have good news for me."

"So, hunters?" Speed asked.

Nick sighed. "They're evil men and women who know about dragons and literally hunt them, like you would a deer," he said. "Only it's a lot more complicated because they have to have bullets and weapons that will pierce a dragon's scales. We had a couple kidnap Greg to lure Gil and Jim out into the open a while ago and Greggo's still having nightmares. We thought he was a human awaiting his dragon but we can never be sure. It was possible that he was unchanged himself."

"And now?"

"After seeing Lieutenant Caine Change I think it's safe to assume that Greg's human," Nick said. "But with both of them passing out like this I don't know what to think."

"Your dragon was right, by the way," Speed said. "H and I have been together for two years. I knew I wasn't his when I was shot and he didn't Change. But we do love each other."

"So is it possible he's fighting the bond because of what he feels for you?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, I really am self-taught when it comes to all this," Speed replied. "I hunted down all the books I could find on dragons, fact and fiction. But I knew what H was. But I don't know if he knew."

Gil put his phone down on the table with a sigh. "Al says that there's nothing in the books to explain this," he said. "Why does this stuff always happen to you and Greg, Nicky?"

"It's because we're so cute," Nick replied. "Seriously, Gil; Speed and Lieutenant Caine are in a long-term relationship. Forgetting the whole 'follow the evidence' for a moment, what if the bond is being fought because of the lieutenant's feelings for his partner?"

"He thinks he cheating by feeling the draw of the bond and the internal struggle has knocked them both out?" Gil thought aloud. "So how do we convince him that he has to accept the bond or both he and Greg are going to die?"

"Die?" Speed yelled. 

"If the bond is unequal or incomplete both human and dragon can die," Nick said. "And the bond needs to be completed fairly soon after it's realized the first time or it can be really serious for everyone involved."

Speed buried his face in his hands for a moment before running his hands through his hair. That answered that question, Gil thought, watching the man closely. He could only imagine what the younger man had to be feeling.

"Do you think they can hear us?" Speed finally asked, looking at Nick.

"Probably."

"All right," Speed said. His gaze shifted to Gil. "I'm going to sit on the bed by H; don't kill me."

Gil laughed. "I won't, I'm in control here."

"That's good to know, I wouldn't want you to have to explain my body to the local CSIs," Speed said. He sank onto the bed and took Horatio's hand in his own. "Hey H, I need you to listen to me very carefully..."

*Gil* Nick said over their bond, *Do you feel what I feel*

*A shift; this man is a part of our community as well* Gil replied, watching Speed talking to the man on the bed. *But in what capacity? No dragon can have two mates and he told me that Horatio didn't change when he was shot. I feel a headache coming on*

*I think something major is about to happen* Nick said, going over to sit next to his dragon. *Something that we really didn't see coming*


	18. Chapter 18

Horatio wasn't sure where he was or what was going on. The last thing he remembered was talking with Gill Grissom about letter bombs and various methods of detection and now he was here. Wherever here was. He put his hands on his hips and looked around. The landscape was rocky and barren with a strange almost purple sky with no visible light source but the area was illuminated about the level of dusk; he could see clearly.

"Where are we?"

Horatio spun around smoothly and found Greg Sanders standing behind him, looking just as puzzled as Horatio felt.

"More importantly, how did we get here?"

"Nick and Warrick never mentioned anything about this," Greg said, looking around at the land and rocks. "Not in any of our meetings or lessons."

"Okay, Greg, it seems you know more about what's going on here than I do, so why don't you fill me in," Horatio said.

"You Changed," Greg said, "when that mugger stuck a gun in my back. Now I understand what Nick and Warrick were talking about; there is a definite fascination with your dragon."

"What?" Horatio asked, eyebrows flying up.

Greg paused and took a step back. "I'm always putting my foot in my mouth and it's embarrassing as hell," he said, slapping his forehead. "You don't know anything about our world, do you? And you have a girlfriend and now we're both so totally screwed. How do I even begin to explain this? I was counting on having Nicky and Gil with me for this. I don't even know where I should begin."

"Well," Horatio adjusted his gun and sat down on the rocks, "why don't we begin with the whole dragon comment. You do not strike me as the type of man who would confuse fact and fantasy."

Greg dropped to the ground and ran his hands through his already messy hair. He finally looked up with a small laugh. "Just like Gil, you go for the hardest question first," he said. "Okay, history is really Nick's bag and he's our historian. He'll be able to answer your tougher questions when we get home but it's not a fact/fantasy confusion. Dragons are real."

"Clarify that please." Horatio filed it away for later that Greg had gone from calling his boss Grissom or Gris to Gil.

The young man related what he could of the history and lore that he remembered from his lessons with Warrick and Jim. "Look, I know this is hard for you to believe; if I hadn't seen Gil and Jim in their dragon forms, I wouldn't believe it either."

"So what you are telling me is that I – I am not human," Horatio said slowly. "Why wouldn't I know about this?"

"Well, according to Nick not all families know about this," Greg said. "As the generations pass and dad doesn't change the books and history become one of those family rumors and can be forgotten all together."

"Well, it's true I don't know much of my family history past my grandfather," Horatio said. "But it's still very hard for me to believe that I am a dragon."

"That's exactly what Gil said," Nick snorted. "Nicky had a tough time explaining all this and he knows at least twice as much as I do. And I haven't even touched on the whole soul mate thing."

"Okay," Horatio said his head forward and tilted down to the left. "I'm paying attention."

"I know you have a girlfriend; I mean how could you not?" Greg asked. "So that's why I haven't wanted to mention this because I don't want to interfere in someone else's life."

Horatio watched Greg while the young man tried to stutter his way through an explanation and realized two things; first, he wasn't lying and second, he was drawn to him. He was drawn to him like he'd never been drawn to anyone before in his life. There was a pull towards Greg Sanders unlike anything Horatio had ever experienced before. Almost without realizing it he moved from the rock and settled next to Greg, pulled the younger man in close and tucked the wild head under his chin.

"Okay, Greg, its okay," he said softly, rubbing his back. "I'm going to be very honest with you and I want you to be just as honest with me. Can you do that?"

"Yeah," Greg said softly, wrapping his arms around Horatio.

"Okay, now I want you to tell me about the soul mates and this sudden pull I fell towards you," Horatio said.

"A dragon will only change to their true form when the one person their soul calls to is in mortal danger," Greg said, nuzzling in closer. "But the mates have to be within visual distance or nothing happens because the change is to protect their human mate."

"So why don't I recall any of this?" Horatio asked.

"Nick says that the first changed is forced by the need to protect the mate," Greg replied. "It also forces the bond to form between the dragon and his mate. The catch is that the bond needs to be finalized within 24 hours or both the human and dragon will die. If you don't mind me going out on a limb, I think we're here because you have a girlfriend and the bond is trying to force us together."

"Boyfriend," Horatio said softly into Greg's hair. "We're been together two years ever since he was..he was shot. Speed was almost killed and nothing happened."

Greg tightened his hold on his dragon. "You still love him though, don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do," Horatio said. "Speed means the world to me but...."

"I don't want to be responsible for breaking the two of you up," Greg interrupted. "I don't want to ruin your life, or his."

"You're a very noble young man," Horatio said, smiling. "But I want you to listen to me now. I do love Speed and nothing will ever change that. But I am feeling something for you, something I have never felt before. Speed is a bookworm and I would be very surprised if he doesn't know what's going on, about this world you're talking about. And wherever he is right now, I bet he's figured out what's going on."

Greg pulled back and looked into Horatio's piercing blue eyes. "I'm confused," he said softly. "And you asked for total honesty; I've never even looked at a man before."

"But you were watching me," Horatio commented. "I noticed for the first time at breakfast, then the lecture and all through supper." He smiled wryly. "I'm very aware of my surroundings, Greg."

"Something just pulled me to you," Greg said. "Gil and Nick thought it was the bond forming, but there's no documentation of anything like this. Gil asked Doc, Jim and Warrick to look."

"So what you're saying is that we're a unique case," Horatio said.

"As near as we can tell," Greg replied. "But from my lessons with the others I know that the bond has to be completely equal and open. Anything held back, mentally or physically can case a fatal imbalance for us both. I'm sorry."

It was Horatio's turn to pull back. He searched Greg's brown eyes. "What for?"

"I'm always doing something and getting in to trouble," Greg replied almost in a whisper. "And this time I pulled others in with me. Dinner was totally my idea."

"But you didn't force me to go," Horatio said. He shifted them around until Greg was on his back with Horatio's chest pressing against his. "It is not your fault that this happened and I'm not upset, Greg. Far from it; do you feel that? There's a pull between us."

"That's the bond," Greg said, trying not to blush. "It wants to be completed."

"Hmmmm, and we have no supplies," Horatio commented, his voice dropping to a rumble.

Greg squeaked. "Um, according to Nick and Warrick, we don't need them," he said. "The bond creates a special magic between the dragon and their bonded human so that the human isn't hurt."

"You know, of everything you've told me I find that the hardest to believe," Horatio said. "But as we are being completely honest with each other I will believe you, for now. Will you trust me?"

"Yes," Greg whispered, reaching up caress Horatio's cheek. "Yes I will."

Horatio leaned down and took Greg's mouth in a soft kiss. The younger man moaned and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, tasting his mate for the first time. His hands tangled in his dragon's red hair as he arched up, aching for more contact. Horatio gave it to him, running a hand up under Greg's shirt, searching for and finding a nipple to tease.

"Greg," Horatio whispered, breaking the kiss. "It's too hard for me to undress us in this position. You're going to have to help me out."

The young man smirked and snaked his hands in-between them as he latched onto Horatio's neck. He tugged at the wine red dress shirt before unbuttoning it, pausing only to run his hands over the skin he uncovered. "So perfect," Greg said softly. "Sit up and take this off, please."

"Pull your's off too," Horatio said, needing to see the other man naked. "The rest of your clothes too, please. I need to see you; I need to feel your body against mine."

"I've never felt like this before," Greg moaned, sitting up. He quickly pulled off his shirt before reaching for his belt. "I've never wanted to make love to anyone this badly before. I want to feel you in me, now."

Horatio paused for a moment, his breath catching in his throat. If his feelings for Speed were a fire, his feelings for his young human were a forest fire. He kicked off his pants and just looked for a moment. He realized that his young lover wasn't going to last long so, with a wicked grin; Horatio leaned forward and took Greg's erection into his mouth. The younger man's back arched as he climaxed with a cry. Horatio sat back, licked his lips and then moved up to capture Greg's lips in a passionate kiss. "Now that you're a little more relaxed, Greg," Horatio whispered, "we can begin." He grinned.

Greg moaned and pressed up against his dragon. "I need you," he whispered. "I need you now."

"I'm still worried about hurting you," Horatio replied. He ran his hands over Greg's chest and stomach. "Especially if this is your first time. You need extra time and care and love; this is not the time or the place for me to take you."

"I trust the lore," Greg said. He pulled Horatio's mouth down for a kiss. "I trust Nick and I trust you; please, take me now."

Horatio nodded and sat back for a moment to try and get some of his control back. He, like Gil Grissom, was famous for his control but he could feel it slipping the more time he spent around Greg; especially seeing the young man lying out like treat for him to snack on. But he could feel the pull getting stronger and stronger and the need for completion was getting harder and harder to ignore. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers over Greg's lips. "Suck on these for me," he said.

The younger man moaned and opened his mouth. Horatio growled and his eyes started glowing as he watched his human suck and lick his fingers. He could feel another mind taking over his body. He wanted to fight it but he couldn't. He growled again and let it take over. "Are you ready?" he asked, his voice lower than usual.

"Yes, please," Greg replied, a moan catching at the back of his throat as he felt his dragon's hand trailing down and a finger slipping into his body. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before, his body opened and welcomed Horatio's fingers. "I can feel the magic working, please, in me now."

"Are you sure?" Horatio asked, his human mind only just holding onto the thought that he could hurt his human.

"I'm sure, now, please."

The dragon shifted around and pressed home, moaning as his human's body stretched around him, welcoming him home. He paused for a moment before he started thrusting slowly, still concerned about hurting Greg. The young human wrapped his legs around Horatio's thin waist and started pushing back, arching up to meet each of Horatio's thrusts. "I'm okay, faster," Greg managed to gasp, reaching for his dragon's head to pull his mouth down for a kiss. The dragon took over and he claimed Greg's mouth the same time he was claiming his body. Both could feel it as the bond completed.


	19. Chapter 19

Gil sat in his chair by the window and studied the men on the bed. He could tell that something had changed between them when Horatio's eyes snapped open. "Nick, get Speed out of here, now," Gil snapped, leaping towards the bed. He pinned the other dragon to the bed and locked eye contact. "They are gone," Gil said slowly and clearly. "There is no one here who will harm your mate. You need to calm down."

"Where?" Horatio asked.

"Right next to you," Gil replied. "But you need to reign in before you hurt him or yourself."

Horatio took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. He was confused. One minute he was on that rocky land making love to his new mate and the next he was in the hotel room with people standing around the bed. His only thought had been to protect Greg and Horatio was surprised by Gil's quick reaction. "I'm okay," Horatio said, trying to get his breathing back to normal. "Gil, what's going on?"

"You Changed," Gil said.

"Greg told me about that," Horatio interrupted. "I meant why did I wake up ready to kill the other men in this room?"

"I honestly don't know," Gil sighed. "Our books don't talk about any of this; you two are unique as far as we can tell. But I knew what you were thinking and stopped you."

"Thanks," Horatio said. He tried to move and realized he was pinned to the bed. "You're stronger than you look."

Gil snickered. "I know," he said, leaning back. "Go ahead and hold him."

"How did you know?"

"I remember how I felt right after bonding with Nicky," Gil said. "I wanted to hold him and never let go. We spent two days in bed, only getting up for food and to use the bathroom. But he knew what was going on and was able to talk me through it. With you and Greg we're going to have to give you lessons so you can learn."

"Gil?" a sleepy voice asked.

"I'm right here, Greg," Gil replied. "Horatio gave us a bit of a scare but everything is fine now. How do you feel?"

"Bonded," Greg said, smiling. "Now I understand."

"Hey Gil," Nick called from the other room. "Do you want me to order room service? Speed's getting hungry."

Horatio looked up at the mention of the other man's name. "Speed's here?"

"Go ahead, Nicky," Gil called back. "Yes, Horatio, he's here. He knows about our world and what you are. He also knew that you weren't meant for each other."

"He was in here; I almost killed him," Horatio said softly.

"You reacted to protect your mate," Gil replied. "I'd be very disappointed in you if you hadn't. You've got a lot to learn and I think we have some other issues to talk about as well. Once you and Greg stabilize enough to be in public I think we need to go to back to Vegas and have a community meeting."

"Community?"

"It's the dragon family," Gil said. "I'm the leader of ours in Vegas, which is one reason I was able to subdue you. But I can't just order the group to do something like move so we all need to sit and talk."

"I'll go wherever you do, Gil," Nick said from the doorway. "Lieutenant, do you feel stable enough for me to come in?"

"Yes, and I am sorry, Nick," Horatio sighed. 

Nick sat down in Gil's chair by the window. "Oh it's cool, man; things happen and I trust Gil to keep me safe," he said. "Gil, I'd say give them another 24 hours and then they'll be able to travel. I'll call and get us all tickets on the same flight home and let Doc know. He can call the others."

"What about Speed?" Horatio asked. "Can I see him?"

"I'm here, H," Speed said, from the door. "You deserve this so don't blame yourself, and that goes for you too, Greg. Besides, Gil and Nick say I'm part of the community too so that means we'll still be around each other."

"You're too forgiving, Speed," Horatio snorted.

"I've known this day was coming for a long time, H," Speed replied. "I've always known it was possible, even probable that you'd find your mate and leave me. I love you and I always will, but this is where you belong."

"So are you a dragon too, Speed?" Greg asked, raising his head from his dragon's shoulder. He knew he should feel embarrassed lying in bed with another man with all his friends standing around, but he didn't. He felt at home and at peace.

Speed shrugged. "I could be or I could be a human bonded," he said. "Only time is going to tell us that but, based on what Gil's told me, they've been beating the odds in Vegas so maybe my chances have just gone up."

Nick snorted. "Ten fold," he said with a smile. "I haven't done the math but these true bond pairings are supposed to be rare. Or, at least that's what the books have always said."

"So what is going to happen?" Greg asked.

"You two are going to work to stabilize your bond," Gil replied. "Jim should have blended by the time we get home so bringing a new dragon into the community shouldn't be too much of a problem. We'll all sit down and talk but someone is going to end up moving."

"And all factors must be weighed," Horatio commented.

"I think we just found the beta dragon," Nick snickered. He looked up when someone knocked on Gil's door. "That'll be the room service. I'll be right back."

"A beta dragon?" Speed asked, looking around.

"Well, if you have an alpha who is the leader of the community, their second in command is a beta," Gil said. His eyes narrowed. "Although I think Nicky just made that one up."

"It's cute," Greg commented, yawning.

"You sleep," Gil ordered. "Both of you. I'll come check in the morning and see how you're doing. Only me, and Horatio, you can't hurt me but we also can't Change in here. Just remember that no one here is going to hurt your mate."  
********************

Greg woke up around one and just lay in bed for a moment, trying to remember what had happened. He gasped when Horatio shot up, looking around for danger. "Okay, so obviously our bond is stronger than the others," Greg said weakly. "There's no way I was sending out that much emotion."

"I've always been sensitive to my environment," Horatio replied, settling back down and pulling his mate in against him. "So what caused that moment of confusion?"

"I woke up and wasn't sure where I was or what was going on," Greg replied. "I've been having nightmares ever since I was kidnapped and usually end up running to Gil and Nicky."

"Who kidnapped you?"

"Some hunters who wanted Gil and Jim," Greg replied. "A co-worker found out about them because I was too stupid to keep my mouth shut and they used me to get to Gil. The worst part of it is that the co-worker was found not guilty and is still at work so I have to see him every night, knowing what he did to me."

"You're safe," Horatio said firmly. "I won't let anyone hurt you again."

"I know," Greg sighed, snuggling in closer. "But the nightmares aren't going to go away on their own. It's something I have to work through and talking with my friends is helping, but I want to go with you. I don't know how much longer I can keep looking at that man and not do something."

Horatio kissed Greg gently. "We're part of a larger community, Greg, and we need to do what's best for the whole," he said. "But I think you should tell Gil about how you feel. It's something that needs to be considered when we're making our decisions."

"I know, but I don't want to burden him even more," Greg said. "He's got so much going on at work and now with the community too, I don't know how he does it."

"Gil, do you want to address this one?"

"Please." The dragon sat down on Greg's side of the bed and looked at his young friend. "Greg, I know how much Hodges hurt you and if it were in my power to do so, I would have him fired and arrested. I've been thinking about moving him to day shift to get him away from us but we also need to be able to watch him. But I think when we get back to Vegas you should bring Horatio to the lab for a 'tour' and let him meet Hodges."

Greg started laughing. "You're evil, Gil," he said.

"I hide it well," Gil commented. "I've been thinking things over and I think I know what the best decision for us all is, but I want to get everyone's reactions before we make a final decision. Now you, my young friend, need to sleep. Your dragon is here to protect you from harm."

"Thank you," Horatio said quietly.

"That's what I'm here for," Gil replied.


	20. Chapter 20

The return trip to Vegas was unremarked as long as Gil and Nick flanked Greg and Horatio to insulate them from others. Gil thought it was probably just as well that Horatio Caine always wore his sunglasses because there were a couple of times his eyes glowed while they were in public. 

*And I was looking forward to having you calm again* Nick sighed as they landed in Vegas. *Now we've got another six months with an unblended dragon running around*

*The dangers of a community* Gil replied, grinning. *Truthfully I don't feel as off kilter this time around. Maybe it's because Jim and I are such good friends*

*Could be; I can't wait for the meeting though*

*And why's that*

*Just the look on everyone's face when they realize that Greg has bonded* Nick replied. *I want to make sure I have a camera handy*

Gil snorted. *We've got the get through our shift first* he said. *And I really hope Hodges isn't working tonight. Can you imagine what would happen if Horatio met him*

*That wouldn't be good*

*And yet I think that's what's going to happen* Gil sighed.  
********************

Catherine was waiting in Gil's office when he walked in with Horatio and Speed. "Gil, we need to talk...Lieutenant Caine, this is a surprise."

"Hello Catherine, you remember Tim Speedle," Horatio replied, sinking into one of the guest chairs. He knew his young bonded had work to do but it didn't mean he had to like being separated from him.

"Of course I do, what brings you to Vegas?" Catherine asked, her whole demeanor changing.

"We met Gil at the convention and decided to take an opportunity to sneak into the top crime lab outside of the FBI," Horatio said. "I warned Gil I was going to try and steal as many secrets as I could to take home to Miami with me."

Gil laughed. "It never hurts to have visitors from other labs, Catherine," he said. "Now what can I do for you? Were there problems while I was gone?"

"Nothing we can't deal with later," Catherine replied. "I guess I'll see you guys at assignments."

"What was *that* all about?" Speed asked as the office door shut behind the blond.

"Who knows," Gil replied, rubbing his eyes. "Maybe it would be good for all of us to just get out of here. I know Greg's a nervous wreck because of Hodges and it's going to affect his work. He wants to be a CSI more than anything and I'll be damned if I'm going to let a co-worker screw that up."

Horatio took off his sunglasses and looked at Grissom. "If I promise not to kill or maim this Hodges, could I go and be with Greg please?" he asked. "It's an almost physical pain to be away from him right now."

"We need to head to the break room anyway for assignments," Gil said. "I'll keep Greg with me tonight to help reduce his stress a little and that means you can be around as well. Speed, do you mind trailing Warrick and Nick?"

"Not at all, just point out who Warrick's dragon is, please."

"Sure," Gil said. He stood with another sigh and led the way to the break room. "Hey Jim," he called a couple minutes later. "I've got some friends I'd like you to meet."

Jim Brass paused and looked at the men behind Gil. His eyes narrowed when he saw the small signs that indicated a dragon. "Gentlemen."

"This is Lieutenant Horatio Caine and Tim Speedle, Speed, from Miami," Gil said, his tone firm and low. "They're part of the family now, Jim, so relax. Horatio's with Greg and me tonight."

"Oh," Jim said, the meaning behind Gil's words sinking in. "Welcome to Vegas, Lieutenant, Speed. How long are you going to be with us?"

"The next few nights," Horatio said, "then we have to get home."

"And we're going to have a meeting in the morning at my place, Jim," Gil whispered. "Al should have called you."

"He did, I just wasn't sure what it's about."

"Now you know." Gil grinned as he walked into the break room and found not only Nick but Warrick softly teasing Greg. He knew it had to be about bonding because of the color the younger man had turned. "Everyone, we have visitors from Miami," Gil started.

"Speed," Warrick said, standing up. "Greg mentioned you were in town, but didn't say anything about you being here tonight. What's new?"

"Not a lot," Speed commented, joining Warrick, Nick and Greg at the table.

"Assignments," Gil continued. "Sara and Catherine an assault on the strip; Nick and Warrick a DB in the desert, take Speed with you. Jim, I believe that's your case?"

Brass nodded. "I'll meet them out there."

"Okay; Greg, you're with me and Horatio," Gil finished. He waited until everyone was out of the room. "I thought it would be easier for you, Greg."

"Yeah, thanks Gil."

"You're welcome."  
********************

The night went by fairly quickly and Greg was able to avoid the trace lab until the very end of the night. Gil and Horatio were off somewhere and Greg knew there was no way he could explain not picking up the final test results in their case. Deep down he knew that Gil would understand but the others on shift wouldn't and he didn't want them to have any more to talk about. Greg used to love going to work but having to see the man he knew had him kidnapped still there just killed every joy Greg had of working in the lab.

"What do you want, Sanders?" Hodges asked, not looking up.

"Do you have the test results for Grissom?"

"In the folder on the table."

Greg picked it up and flipped through the pages. He started as he felt breath on the back of his neck. "Not going to ask me to explain it to you?" Hodges asked. "Your protectors aren't here this time around."

"Just leave me alone, Hodges," Greg replied, trying to sound firm.

"No; you're the reason I'm being shunned by everyone in the lab and I want to know what you're telling them about me."

"I believe he told you to leave him alone," a deep voice said from the door way.

The young man felt the reassurance coming across his bond. Greg sighed in relief and sagged against the counter top. The red-haired dragon was leaning on the door frame; head down in a very familiar tilt, studying the scene in front of him.

"And who are you?" Hodges asked.

Horatio slipped off his sunglasses and looked at the man in front of him. He'd felt the emotions from his mate and hurried to the trace lab as fast as he could. From what Gil had told him, Horatio expected Hodges to be a weasel but to see the man standing so close to Greg, to his mate had Horatio on edge and he wasn't planning to back down.

"My name is no where near as important as why you feel you need to torture a colleague," he said, his voice as calm as ever.

"I just want to know why he's been telling people stories about me," Hodges said.

"Perhaps he hasn't. Perhaps your co-workers know the truth of what happened as they processed the crime scene and feel that you do not belong here," Horatio commented, looking to the left. He turned slowly back and caught Hodges' eyes. "And if you do not move away from Greg you will be sorry."

"Now wait a minute, you can't just come into my lab and threaten me," Hodges started.

Horatio crossed the room with no apparent effort and got into Hodges' personal space. "I can because I know exactly what you are," he hissed, his eyes taking on the soft glow that said the dragon was near the surface. "You are a coward who has delusions of grandeur who would sell his own mother to get ahead. You do not care for anyone around you, only your work. Well let me tell you something, you will find that is a very lonely place to be because no one else will want to be along with you. Now I will not say this again; leave Greg alone or you will find yourself dealing with me. Do we understand each other?"

"You're one of those freaks," Hodges spat.

"Yes I am," Horatio replied, still calm and unruffled. "Does that bother you?"

Hodges looked into the glowing blue eyes and saw something in them that scared him; his own mortality if he didn't do what he was told. "No," he said quickly, backing up into a table.

"You're lying but I don't really care," Horatio said. "Greg, I think Gil is still waiting for those results. Why don't you go find him?"

"Okay," Greg said. "But H, don't hurt him. For all his faults, he's not a bad guy."

"I won't," Horatio said. "I will make sure he understands a couple of things though. I'll catch up." He waited until his bonded was out of the room before turning back to the cowering man who had made life such a living hell for his young mate. "I'm here for a few days and I'll be watching you," Horatio commented. "And if I don't like what I see, I'll make sure that the lab director knows what a traitor he has working for him." He slipped his sunglasses back on. "And if you hurt Greg again, I'll make sure that no one ever finds your body. Good night."  
********************

As Gil looked around his living room he was struck at what strange turns life could take. Nick picked up on his amusement and looked over at him, his brown eyes questioning. Gil just smiled and shook his head. "Okay, everyone who knows me knows how much I dislike formality," he said. "But someone has to start this meeting and Nick keeps prodding me in the back."

Everyone laughed as Nick withdrew his hand and tried to look innocent. Gil chuckled and looked at the men around him. "Jim, Warrick, Al; we have two new members in our community and now we have to make a decision," Gil continued. "Greg and Horatio have bonded and I know Greg is going to move to Miami to be with his dragon. Hodges has just made life too uncomfortable for him here."

"We could kill Hodges," Warrick commented, leaning against Jim. "We all know he deserves it, sicking the hunters on us like that. Man doesn't deserve to live, let alone have respect after a stunt like that."

"But it would draw more attention to us," Nick replied. "And that's not something we need, especially after Horatio's Change in Seattle. Middle of downtown, fortunately it was bad weather and we don't think anyone saw us. But a low profile is probably the main order of business for the next few months."

"The desert is probably too dangerous for us as well," Jim said. "Al and I thought we heard someone following us when we were out there. Truthfully it's getting a little uncomfortable around here and I think that's what this is all about, isn't it Gil."

"Yes; we need to decide is we want to remain here as the Vegas community or move," Gil said. "My feeling is that we have a better chance of hiding in Miami than we do here with Hodges hanging around."

"Could we all get jobs there?" Warrick asked.

Horatio smiled. "Our lab is looking for a DNA analyst and while I know Greg is one case away from his proficiency, it would be a good starting place for you," he said, looking down at his young bonded. "And once you have your feet under you again, we'll get you out in the field. There are openings for two CSIs and I think Nick and Warrick would fit in well, and there's always an opening for detectives."

"But what about Gil?" Nick asked.

"Research and consulting," Gil replied. "I don't want to be a paper-pusher any more. Horatio said he'd put in a good word for me with his lab and I could come in and consult. It seems like they have a lot of bugs in Miami."

Nick snorted. "Give him something with eight legs and he's happy as a clam."

"Not true, Nicky," Gil replied. He wrapped his arms around his bonded. "I'm happier with you and you only have two legs."

The others laughed. "Gil, if you all do move, I'll stay here for another year or so," Al said. "That way I can make sure Hodges doesn't do something stupid, excuse me, stupider and I'll come to Miami to retire."

"Warrick, Jim?"

"I'll follow you, Gil," Warrick said. "I think you guys have the right idea. Jim, are you okay with this?"

"There's safety in numbers," Jim said seriously. "And I think that we need to stay together until we have a better feel for the dragon communities that are out there. Also, we can protect each other against hunters and others who want to hurt us."

"So Speed," Greg said, looking over at the scruffy man. "Are you going to teach me to ride your bike?"  
********************

Nick rolled over and rested his chin on Gil's bare chest. "Does this seem too easy to you?" he asked quietly, knowing that Greg and Horatio were in the guest room and maybe even trying to sleep.

"What, Nicky?"

"All of us just packing up and leaving," Nick replied. "I can't imagine Ecklie is going to be too happy when three CSIs, all level 3 and one a supervisor, and the nightshift DNA analyst just hand in their resignations. Not to mention Jim and then Al in a year. He's bound to know something is up."

"Ecklie will be too busy doing a happy dance that I'm leaving to notice anything else," Gil said seriously. "I'm sorry, that's a picture I didn't want in my head. He'll move Catherine to supervisor and staff the shift with his people. It'll be run his way and the lab will lose its rating. Then the directors will realize what I've been saying all along. We need to do what's right for us, Nicky."

"Yeah, Mr. Work-a-holic," Nick said, grinning.

"Are you baiting me, Nicky my boy?" Gil asked, his eyes glowing.

"Maybe."

Gil grabbed Nick's wrists and rolled them so his bonded was pinned under him. "All you have to do is ask, Nick," he said, bending down to kiss his human. "I'm never going to tell you know."

Nick shifted and wrapped his legs around Gil's waist. "But that's not nearly as much fun," he said. "Gil, I need to feel you."

The dragon growled and pressed home, sinking into Nick's body. "I need you too, Nick." He paused for a moment to catch his breath. "I love you."


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning Gil was a little surprised to find everyone gathered around the kitchen table. He grabbed a cup of coffee and joined his community. "What's up?"

"I've been thinking," Jim said, "and I think we should resign over the next couple of months. You, Nick and Greg first and then Warrick and I'll follow as soon as we can."

"So we don't give Ecklie a heart attack," Gil said. "It'd also give us a chance to find a place to live, unless Horatio knows where we can find at least three houses if not five."

"We'll have to look, but you and Nick are more than welcome to stay in my guest room while we do that," Horatio said from his perch on the kitchen counter.

"Okay," Nick sighed. "So I guess what we have to do now is draft up our letters. Are we going to give them to Ecklie direct or should we just drop them on his desk?"

Gil smirked. "Let me worry about Ecklie," he said. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time."  
********************

"Grissom!" Conrad Ecklie's voice echoed through the halls. "What the hell is going on? What is this?"

"At first glance it's a folder with some papers inside," Gil replied calmly, taking off his glasses. "But you'll have to quit waving it around if you want a more definitive answer from me."

"You think you can just leave?" Ecklie demanded. "And take Stokes and Sanders with you?"

Gil sighed. "I don't recall signing any contract that stated I wouldn't retire," he said. "As I stated in my letter it's time for me to retire and consult and I no longer can work here in Vegas. As for Nick and Greg, I believe they feel it's time for them to move on to a lab where they feel comfortable."

"Now what are you babbling about?"

"Is there a less public place we can do this?" Gil asked. "Like your office or maybe mine because I really don't think you want to have this discussion in the halls."

"You are not my boss!" Ecklie snapped. "I want to know what you meant by that crack."

Grissom rolled his eyes. "You want to do this is the hallway, Conrad, fine," he said, losing his legendary control. "I am talking about you letting a man who helped kidnap Greg Sanders come back to work at this lab. I am talking about you putting Greg in an impossible situation making him work with a man who betrayed his trust. This lab is getting too political for my taste and I know that you're planning to split the shift soon anyway. All because I won't play your games. I guess congratulations are in order, Conrad. You'll have the supervisors you want on shift and they'll all be willing to play your games."

"If you think you'll get good recommendations from me then you're sadly mistaken, Grissom," Ecklie snapped. "You three will never work in this field again."

Horatio stepped out of the shadows and took off his sunglasses. "That's where you're wrong," he said softly. "The Miami-Dade crime lab was ecstatic to learn that Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders were on the market. They already have jobs and Gil is now our consultant." He turned his head and looked at the man who had helped make his mate's life so bad. "It seems that you can't control anything."

"We were being polite by giving you two weeks, Conrad," Gil said softly. "But I can have my office cleared out by the end of tomorrow night's shift if that's what you really want."

"Clean up and get out of my lab," Ecklie snapped, turning and storming back to his office.

"What a charmer," Horatio snorted, putting his sunglasses back on. "I'm going back to check on Greg, but do you want some help with your office?"

"Sure," Gil said. "I'm just glad we brought those boxes with us tonight. And I suppose I have to tell everyone that I'm leaving."

"Oh that should be good," Horatio snorted.  
********************

As usual there was a small break around one in the morning when all the cases had to wait on lab work being completed. Gil asked Greg if he'd go gather up the rest of the team and bring them to his office. He and Horatio had been working steadily and about half of Gil's things were packed up and out in one of the Tahoes to go home at the end of shift.

"I guess I didn't realize how much stuff was in here," Gil sighed, looking around. "I should leave some of these books for Catherine. I'm sure I have duplicates at home."

"Double check and then I think that would be a good gift for her," Horatio replied. "Gil, I do have to say I'm not sorry it's come down like this. I can't wait for you to meet everyone."

"It's going to be interesting," Gil said. "I'm not sorry either. This is what's best for all of us, especially Greg. I think you're going to ground him well." He looked up at the knock on his door. "Come in."

Catherine peeked in. "Greg said you wanted to see us."

"I do, Catherine, please sit down," Gil replied, watching as the others filed in behind the blond. He felt bad leaving Warrick behind for the month or so with her as supervisor but they really didn't have much of a choice. Ecklie was already in a snit and they had to do something to protect themselves.

"What's going on?" Sara asked, looking around the office.

"I'm leaving," Gil said. "I think Catherine will be given night shift in my place and probably soon as Ecklie didn't really want to give me two weeks."

"But Gil, what's going on?" Catherine asked. "This lab has been your life for so long..."

"It has but when one of my people betrayed my trust and harmed the young man I consider a son and no action was taken, it was the last straw," Gil said. "I've dealt with the politics around here the best I can for the past few years but it's wearing on me. All I want to do is consult and I've found a lab that was looking for a full time consultant rather than CSI."

Nick stepped forward. "Greg and I are leaving too," he said. "We found jobs in a place that sounds a lot nicer than it is here and he'll be able to get his training done right."

"I still don't understand," Catherine said. 

"Hodges arranged to have Greg kidnapped," Gil said abruptly. "He invaded a co-worker's home and helped assault him. How do you think Greg feels having to work every night with Hodges smirking at him? No more, Catherine; I will not stand by and let his career and dreams suffer because the directors are too blind to the truth."

Greg smiled as strong arms wrapped around him and he snuggled back into the warmth of his dragon. "And I fell in love," he said, not caring about how it had to look to everyone else. "Horatio understands me."

"He's got to have an advanced degree then," Warrick snorted, grinning.

"Thanks a lot, Warrick," Greg muttered.

"So that's it then?" Catherine asked. "You're all just leaving? What's going to happen now, Gil?"

"That's up to your boss," Grissom replied, thankful that Greg had eased the stress levels a little. He'd been too close to letting the dragon out and that wouldn't have been good. "I've been told to clean out my office, although I'll leave some things for you, Catherine. You'll make a good supervisor if you remember to listen to your people and the evidence. Don't make the same mistakes Conrad made."

"What about us?" Sara asked.

"You'll be fine," Gil replied. "I won't lie and say it's going to be easy, especially with Nick and Greg leaving too, but change is a part of life and the only way to avoid change is to die. As much as I dislike the idea of breaking up our team, Conrad was a day or so away from doing it himself and only to get back at me for not being political enough. I won't let that happen. If one of the directors of this lab believes that breaking up the team with the highest solve rate and best working relationship is a good revenge on it's supervisor then something needs to be done to preserve what works well. I don't make this decision lightly."

Nick leaned in next to his dragon, crowding his personal space a little. "Um, I think she meant what about you and her, Gil," he whispered.

"Oh," Gil said, blinking. 

"You might as well tell them, Gris," Warrick said, smirking. "It's not like it can hurt you any."

"That's true, but it might hurt others when we get to our new jobs," Gil replied. "No, I think that can remain a secret for now."

"What if I don't want it to?" Nick asked, moving even closer to Gil. "What if I want them to know?"

"If you're sure, Nicky," Gil said softly.

"I am," Nick whispered. He leaned in and kissed Gil gently. "I love you."

"I love you too, Nicky my boy," Gil replied.


	22. Chapter 22

"I can't believe we didn't know," Sara said for the fifth time since the meeting in Gil's office. "How long have they been together and why didn't they tell us sooner?"

"Do you have a problem with it, Sidle?" Warrick asked from the coffee pot.

"You can't tell me that you don't!" Sara exclaimed. "Nick's your best friend and he's been keeping secrets from you."

Warrick tried not to roll his eyes. "It doesn't bother me because what they do away from the lab is their own business," he said. "As long as Gris ain't showing Nick any favoritism I'm totally cool with it. Besides they make a good pair."

"You're just upset that Gil found someone else," Catherine said.

"You know," Jim commented from the door, "snipping at each other is not a good way to reestablish team dynamics, especially for you Catherine."

"And I suppose you knew all about this," Sara said, flopping down into a chair.

"No; Gil's a very private man but he loves fiercely and will die to protect those he cares for," Jim replied. "Nick's a lucky guy."

"Did you know he was leaving?" Catherine asked. "Or about Greg and Lieutenant Caine?" 

Jim glanced at his human and did roll his eyes with a small grin. "I did know Gil was planning to retire as soon as Nick found a place to work," he said. "I worked with him to find Greg and I don't blame Gil a bit. If I could find a place that would take an old broken down detective I think I'd be leaving too."

"Me too," Warrick added. "I'm not cool with what the directors did to Greg. And if they'll treat one of us like that then what's to stop them doing it to someone else?"

Before anyone could answer a scream echoed through the building. Jim and Warrick were out the door towards Gil's office before anyone else could move. They both recognized Gil's voice and knew that something bad had happened.

Horatio was on the ground holding Gil as the other man writhed in pain. "Someone get Doc Robbins," Horatio managed to say over Gil's sobs. "I think something's happened to Nick and Gil's feeling it."

"Warrick, keep everyone out of here," Jim snapped, moving to the door. "The last thing we need is for them to find out about us."

"Right." Warrick moved to the door and shut it behind his dragon, standing guard on the outside just as the rest of the team showed up. He let Greg go past him into the office but blocked the women and Hodges. "We don't need a lot of people in there right now," Warrick said softly.

"What's wrong?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know," Warrick replied. "But Gil's sick and he could be contagious. Brass went to get Doc Robbins and asked for us to stay out here."

Catherine shook her head. There was something going on that she didn't know about and it was driving her crazy. "We've got cases to work on, people. Let's get back to them."

"But what about Gil?" Sara asked.

"We'll find out when Al's done with him," Catherine said. "Come on, crime isn't getting solved with us standing around."

"Why did Greg get to go in?" Hodges asked.

"Why do you give a damn, Hodges?" Catherine asked in return. "Get back to your lab; those trace samples won't run themselves you know."  
********************

Al Robbins had seen a lot of things in his life, but he'd never thought to see Gil Grissom lying on the floor of his office crying. Warrick locked the door behind them so the community would be safe while they tried to work out what was wrong with their leader.

"Gil, Gil its Al," he said softly. "I need you to focus on me and tell me what's wrong. Where do you hurt? What's going on?"

Horatio helped Gil sit up, supporting the other dragon from behind. Jim sat down on the floor next to Gil on the left while Warrick and Greg took up flank positions. "It's Nicky," Gil whispered, trying to control the shivers running through his body. "He's been taken and I don't know where he is. Someone grabbed him from the lab to hurt me. You need to find him soon."

"Okay, Gil," Jim said softly. "But you need to calm down or the others are going to wonder what's wrong and we really don't need that."

"It hurts," Gil whispered, showing a rare sign of vulnerability. 

"We know," Horatio said. "Greg and I'll stay here with you while the others go and start the investigation. Trust us, Gil; we'll find him and bring him home again."

Jim looked over Gil's head. "I'll go and talk with Hodges to find out what the hell is going on," he said. "Warrick, you and Al check with Ecklie and see what he knows."

Al sighed. "I think that Horatio should come with me to talk with Ecklie. That man isn't going to take Warrick seriously and we need fast answers, Jim," he said. "Warrick, can you and Greg keep Gil calm if we lock you guys in here?"

"I think so," Greg said. "Just find Nicky and bring him back."

"We will," Horatio said. He slipped on his sunglasses. "But we need you to keep Gil calm and quiet. Take him home if you need to but do not under any circumstances let the night shift see him."

"It could be hunters," Jim commented. "Horatio, be careful out there."

"You too."  
********************

Ecklie jumped as his office door opened and Lieutenant Horatio Caine strode into the room. "I don't know who you think you are but you can't just come in here like you own the lab," Ecklie started.

"Sit down," Horatio said calmly. "I want to know what happened to Nick Stokes and I want the truth. You don't want to make the mistake of lying to me."

"You may think you rule Miami but we do things differently here," Ecklie said, standing up and coming around his desk.

Horatio moved and grabbed Ecklie's jacket and pulled the man in close to him. "If you made the mistake of hurting a member of my family then its the last one you will ever make," he hissed. "I'm not Gil Grissom and I will not be pushed around. Tell me what I want to know and I'll let you live. Lie to me and it's the last mistake you'll ever make."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ecklie protested, shaking. He'd never had anyone with such a strong personality oppose him before. Grissom tended to keep his temper in check and no one else at the lab dared to go against his decisions. "What's going on?"

"Someone kidnapped Nick from the lab," Al commented, shutting the door behind him. "This is the second kidnapping from our lab in as many months, Conrad, and it's getting old. Tell me what's going on, or I'm going to let Horatio deal with you."

"I'm telling you I don't know what you're talking about," Ecklie stuttered, trying to avoid Horatio's piercing blue eyes. "I've been in here all night since Grissom told me he's leaving."

"In your office with a phone," Horatio said. "Do you want me to believe that you didn't call someone to come and take Nick to hurt Gil?"

"It's the truth," Ecklie said. "Check my phone records if you want to but I'm telling you I had nothing to do with this. Why would taking Nick hurt Grissom anyway?"

Horatio released the other man and stepped back. "Rumors spread quickly through labs," he said softly. "I'll have your cell and phone records run but I stand by what I said, Ecklie. If you had anything to do with this it will be your last mistake."


	23. Chapter 23

*Gil* Nick's mental voice was soft but strong.

*Nicky, where are you* Gil asked, focusing all his energy on the bond he had with his human. *What can you tell me*

*Calm down, your pain is hurting me* Nick said. *I don't know who grabbed me or where they're taking me. My eyes are covered and I'm in the trunk of their car, bound, so I can't knock out a light or anything*

*Did they say anything when they grabbed you* Gil asked. *We're talking with Hodges and Ecklie right now to see what they know and then we'll come find you*

Nick chuckled. *We've been driving for a while now* he said. *And not a lot of turns so I don't think we're going in circles. I'll see what I can smell and hear when we stop. I know you'll come and find me, Gil. But these guys could be hunters; be careful*

*They took you, Nick; it's them that'll have to be careful. I'm going to confront Hodges myself and then you're mine when we get home*

*I'm looking forward to it. I love you, Gil*

*I love you too, Nicky. Be careful; don't let them know you're awake or that we can talk. I want to take them by surprise and I want them to suffer*  
******************** 

"Ecklie's lying," Horatio commented as he slipped his sunglasses back on once they were in the hall.

"How do you know that?" Doc Robbins asked.

"I just do," Horatio said. "I don't like this, Al; I think I'll suggest to Gil that we get everyone out of here as soon as we can." His head jerked up and he started back down the hall towards Grissom's office; his dragon senses picking up on the noise before anyone else could. Horatio got to the door just as Gil slammed it open, his eyes glowing and his intent clear.

"Where's Hodges?" Gil asked, looking around.

Horatio put a hand on Grissom's shoulder. "Most likely in his lab this time of the night, but you need to reign in, Gil," he said. "You don't want anyone else in the lab to know about us and you're glowing right now."

"Come on," Gil said, starting off down the hall. "Nick's awake and he thinks he's being taken out of town. I want to know what's going on."

The red head felt sorry for the trace expert. Greg, Warrick and Speed followed behind the dragons and weren't surprised when Jim joined his dragon community just outside the door to the trace lab.

"He won't talk to me, Gil," Jim said softly. "But I didn't push too hard."

"Someone go and get Conrad," Gil stated, his voice low and deadly. "I want to know who took Nick and where they took him. I won't let anyone hurt this community again. This stops now."

Jim nodded and slipped away down the hall. Gil looked at the other members of his community. "I believe that hunters have dared to strike us in our lab," Gil said softly. "This city is no longer safe for us. When we get Nick home we're going to talk about how we're leaving and when. I won't leave anyone behind; not any more. My job is to protect this community and I'm going to do just that."

"Okay, Gil, okay," Horatio said. "Whatever you want I'll back you up. I can't imagine how I would feel if Greg was missing."

The younger man stepped up next to his dragon and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I won't leave you, Horatio," Greg whispered. "Ever."

"I know, Greg," Horatio replied. "But right now you guys are going to have to put up with us being a little overly protective."

"Warrick, I don't know how comfortable you and Jim are at letting others know about your relationship," Gil said softly. "But I don't want you guys separated for any reason. We've got to stay with our bonded's until we can all leave."

*Gil, fruit* Nick said softly. *I smell fruit*

*An orchard* Gil asked.

*I don't know, I don't hear anything human or mechanical but I'll keep working on it*

*Okay, Nicky; love you*

"What'd he say?" Warrick asked, recognizing the look on his leader's face.

"He smells fruit but doesn't hear anything," Gil replied. He looked up and met the assistant director's eyes. "Conrad, what the hell is going on?"

"I could ask you the same question," Ecklie replied. "You don't run this lab, Grissom; I do and I don't appreciate you sending someone to threaten me."

Horatio took off his sunglasses. "Gil didn't send me, I threatened you on my own," he said softly. "I don't appreciate being lied to, Ecklie."

"Bring him, Jim," Gil said, heading into the trace lab.

Hodges squeaked when the door opened and all three dragons made their way into the lab, dragging Ecklie behind them. Gil motioned to Greg and Warrick to guard the door and shut it firmly. "I'm only going to say this once, Hodges," Gil said, his voice low. "I want to know where Nick is and who took him."

"I don't know," Hodges said.

"It's not a good idea to lie to me," Horatio said. "And right now it's really not a good idea to lie to Gil either. So why don't the two of you think it over and tell us what we want to know before Gil loses his temper?"

Outside in the hall, Catherine was watching the spectacle through the window. "Warrick, let me in there," she said.

"Nope."

"That wasn't a suggestion," Catherine said. "I want to know what's going on and why they think Ecklie is involved."

"Catherine, this is none of your business," Warrick said. "And you're not my boss so I'm not listening to you. Gris asked me to keep everyone out so he could talk with Hodges and Ecklie and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Then just tell me what the hell is going on," Catherine said, her temper getting the best of her for a moment. "I thought Gil was sick."

"It's not my place to say anything," Warrick replied.

"All right then, Greg, you can't lie to save your life," Catherine rounded on the young man. "What's going on?"

It was all Greg could do not to roll his eyes. "I can't tell you, Catherine," he said. "I'm just doing what Grissom asked me to."

"Your lover is in there, do you really expect me to believe that you don't know what's going on?"

"I didn't say that, I just said I can't tell you what's going on," Greg said. Of all the dragons only Nick and Gil had bonded deeply enough to be able to speak silently so Greg shifted his weight a little and bumped the glass to get Horatio's attention.

It was Jim who opened the door and walked calmly out into the hall. "What's up, Catherine?" he asked. "Need something?"

"I want to know what the hell is going on, Brass," she exclaimed. "And these two won't tell me anything."

"Good," Jim said. "Rick, Greg, I think Gil wants to talk to you for a minute. Catherine, you might as well know that Warrick and I are leaving too. Tonight was just the last straw and it's not a good idea for us to be here any more. We can't tell you what's going on because it'll just put you and Lindsey in danger and none of us want that to happen. Can you understand that?"

"Are you guys in danger?"

"Yeah, but it's nothing you can help with," Jim said. "Just act like there's nothing wrong and you'll be okay. Gil's sick so we're taking him home and everything will work out in the end."


	24. Chapter 24

*Gil, they have me in some kind of hut, maybe a garden shed or garage* Nick said. *I still just smell fruit but there's an alcohol tint to it now. I'm on concrete not dirt, I didn't feel any change in the ground which makes me think I'm somewhere manmade rather than natural*

*Fruit and alcohol* Gil was puzzled. He knew Vegas and its surrounding areas and that didn't sound familiar to him at all. *Could you be in a bar or club*

*I suppose it's possible. They knocked me out at the lab so I'm not sure how long we were driving before I woke up and called you the first time* Nick sighed. *I'm sorry, Gil; I didn't even know they were there before the attack. I would have fought them or called you*

*Calm down, Nicky, its okay* Gil said. *Have you heard them talking at all? Have they said anything*

Nick sighed. *No names and no location* he said. *What are you guys doing*

*Horatio is having way too much fun interrogating Conrad and Hodges* Gil snickered. *I wouldn't have believed it possible if I hadn't seen it, but our red dragon can actually tell if someone is lying to him and, according to Speed, he's always had this ability. I really wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of the law with Horatio around*

*Are they telling you anything useful*

*Ecklie is trying to convince us that he had no idea you and I are together and was innocently sitting at his desk all night doing paperwork* Gil said. *Hodges is cowering in a corner but Jim and I are in the room with Horatio and you know what Hodges thinks about us dragons*

*He'll probably break down first* Nick laughed. *That bastard Ecklie has to be in on it; these guys were able to get into and out of the lab without any trouble and that just screams insider*

Gil laughed. *I'm sorry, but Horatio is a force to be reckoned with* he said. *I'm going to talk with the others here soon and see if they know anything about....damn it*

*What, Gil? What's wrong* Nick could feel the anger rolling off his dragon.

*I think we're talking with the wrong people* Gil replied. *Let me check on something and I'll get back to you. I love you, Nicky*

*I love you too*

Gil looked up. "Horatio, I think we're walking down the wrong path," he said. "While these men are most likely lying to you, I think our energy should be focused in a more positive direction."

"What's wrong, Gil?" Jim asked.

"Think about it," Gil replied. "Rumors do travel through the lab quickly but Hodges is scared of us and while he did try and lure Jim and me out with Greg as bait he seems terrified and I don't think he would rationally risk our wrath this soon after the first attempt on our lives."

"What are you babbling about?" Ecklie demanded. "I'll have you all arrested for this!"

"Shut up, Conrad," Jim said absently. "I think I see where you're going with this, Gil. Horatio wouldn't know about it because he hasn't been here long enough. I'll meet up with you in your office." He opened the door. "Hey Speed, come and give us a hand?"

"Conrad, Hodges," Gil said, turning to the men, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Nicky was kidnapped a few hours ago from the lab and based on previous facts we followed the most obvious path first. We'll be out of your lab as soon as Nicky is home safe, Conrad and you won't have to see any of us again. I'll send someone to clean out my office."

Horatio and Greg followed Gil back towards his office. "All right, Gil, what's going on?" Horatio asked, puzzled.

"Gil, you don't think...." Greg said, his voice trailing off.

"I'm beginning to believe so," Gil replied. "Nicky says he can smell fruit and alcohol which makes me think about a bar or a club but he hasn't been able to tell me much more about it."

"It could be that new place that just opened up a month ago," Greg said. "It's kinda out in the desert and isolated. I don't think there's been any serious crime there so you wouldn't know about it yet, Gil."

"That's why I try to go to all club openings in Miami," Horatio commented. "We'll have to do that together now, Gil."

"I'm looking forward to it." Gil looked up at the knock on his door. "Come in, Jim."

"We found her in the parking lot," Brass said, pulling Sara in behind him. Speed followed and then Warrick who shut and locked the door behind them. "It looked to me like she was planning to sneak out and meet up with someone, so I just had to ask myself if it was the same someone who took our Nicky. Well, is it Sidle?"

The young woman looked around the room. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sara," Gil said softly, his voice so low it was almost a whisper. "I'm only going to say this once and you do not want to try my patience at the moment." He took a deep breath and leaned over his desk. "Where is Nick Stokes?"

"Why should I tell you?" Sara asked.

Gil stood up straight as his eyes started to glow. "Bring her," he said. "I don't have time for petty games. Nicky is in trouble and we're going to find him."  
********************

The Mango Grove was out in the desert but Greg knew the way and was able to direct Gil as they drove. Everyone knew there was a good possibility that the men who had Nick were hunters who had posed as kidnappers for the chance to kill one of the dragons.

"We're going to have to do this carefully," Gil said. "I don't want anyone to Change until we know for sure what we're up against because this could have just been a random phone call to hire some punks."

"It doesn't feel like it though," Horatio commented, slipping off his sunglasses.

"H, why do you wear those at night?" Greg asked suddenly. "I'm sorry, but it's just been bugging me."

Everyone laughed. "Thank you, Greg," Gil said fondly.

"For what?"

"Reminding us that we're a family and we all belong together," Warrick said, ruffling the younger man's hair. "And being willing to be the clown."

"You're welcome, I guess," Greg said. "But I was actually serious. I want to know why Horatio wears sunglasses at night."

"They're my trade mark," Horatio replied, slipping the glasses into a coat pocket. "And you'd be amazed at how nervous you can make someone by staring at them with sunglasses on. They can't see your eyes to read you."

"Cool, I'll have to try it," Greg said.

Gil parked the Tahoe and looked towards the back. "This is your last chance, Sara," he said. "Help us out or we'll leave you here with Nick's kidnappers."

"How do you know I have anything to do with this?" Sara asked. "Where's the evidence?"

"It's been collecting for the past five years," Gil said. "I'm only sorry you couldn't see that I was never interested in you and moved on. Tell me what I want to know."

"No."

"Jim, cuff her and leave her by the front door," Gil snapped. "I don't really care if she has anything to do with this or not."

Horatio leaned forward and put his hand on Gil's shoulder, not flinching when the community leader snarled at him. "I'm not going to tell you to calm down because it's your mate that's missing," he said softly. "But use the anger and direct it at those who hurt Nick. Don't just let it run free."

"Right," Gil replied, his eyes glowing. "Jim, you Warrick and Speed take the front. Horatio, you and Greg come with me to the back; I think that's where Nicky is. Try to avoid killing them if you can and watch out for guns. Sara, if anyone from my family gets killed here today, I'm holding you responsible. Let's go."


	25. Chapter 25

The club was smaller than Gil had originally thought and they found one extra exit as they were making their way to the back. He motioned for Horatio and Greg to cover that door and continued on to the back alone. Gil knew that Nick would be upset with him for going alone but he really wanted to have a dragon at each door so the kidnappers couldn't escape.

He listened as he moved and couldn't hear anyone talking. That meant one of two things; the kidnappers were actually hunters and were lying in wait for the dragons to arrive or that they'd just dropped Nick off and were on their way to meet up with Sara for their payment. Gil wondered if that's where Sara had been trying to sneak off to when Jim and the others caught her in the back lot and spared a moment to think that if she had caused any harm to come to his human then Gil would show her that there really was something to fear. 

*Nicky, where are you* he called, reaching through their bond to his human.

*Where are you*

*Just coming around to the back of the club* Gil replied. *And I can feel you so I know you're close but I can't pinpoint your location exactly*

There was a pause. *I can feel air blowing over my face* Nick finally said. *It feels like a fan or maybe an air conditioning unit*

*Then you must be inside the club itself because I can't see any kind of cooling units around the back storage building* Gil commented. *Do you hear anyone around you*

*I'm not a dragon, Gil* Nick said.

*I know you're not, love* Gil said. *But if they're in close then you should be able to hear something. I'm just trying to tell it they're hunters or not*

*Be careful, Gil* Nick said. *I don't want to lose you or any of the others*

*We will. I'll see you in a few minutes*

The backdoor lock showed signs of being forced. Gil took out his gun with a sense of regret and nudged the door open cautiously. He heard someone come up behind him and turned slightly. "Horatio?"

"The other door is blocked," the other dragon replied. "Greg said you have a habit of getting into trouble and wanted to back you up."

"You probably have more experience with this than I do," Gil whispered. "You lead."

The red-head nodded and moved to the front, gun drawn, all his senses on alert. Gil and Greg backed him up and fanned to the left and right, listening and looking for anyone in the kitchen. "I don't smell anyone," Horatio said softly.

"I don't either," Gil said. There was a loud noise from the front as the main door was broken open. "There's Jim and Warrick."

"We're clear in here, Gil," Jim called. "And I don't see any other doors."

The community met up by the bar in the front room. "This doesn't make any sense," Gil commented, looking around. "There has to be an office and at least one bathroom."

"Hidden doors?" Warrick asked. "I suppose we should start tapping on the walls."

"Gil, when we were in Seattle, Nicky was able to sense your location over your bond," Greg said. "Can't you do the same?"

"He's close to us but off to the right," Gil said. 

Horatio walked over to the seemingly bare wall and looked closer. His keen eyes picked up on the seam and hinges. "There's a door here, Gil," he said. "But I can't see where the knob is."

"A switch maybe?" Greg asked, joining his dragon by the wall. "I tend to be a klutz, let me see if I can just stumble into it."

"Stranger things have worked," Gil smiled. "Go ahead, Greg."

As the younger man was poking around the wall, Jim moved over closer to his friend. "How you really doing, Gil?"

"I want to kill Sara and anyone who had anything to do with this," Gil snarled. "But mostly I want my Nicky back."

"We'll find him, Gil, but you can't kill anyone," Jim said. "It's bad enough we've got Sidle handcuffed outside. We've got to figure out a way to make a clean escape from Vegas without the hunters being able to follow us and we still have to find new places to live."

"One step at a time, Jim," Horatio commented calmly. "I think Greg found our missing human, but we've got another problem."

Nick was in the hidden office with a small bomb strapped to him. His head turned as he sensed his dragon's presence in the room. "Gil?"

"Nicky, don't move," Gil said. "Horatio is going to come in and get you."

"Why?"

"Because they left us a small present and he's the only one that can take care of it," Gil said. "Just give him a few minutes, love and then I'll come hold you again."

"Can dragons survive an explosion?" Greg asked, looking around.

"If I can't do this right, we may just find out," Horatio replied. He kissed Greg gently and moved into the office. The bomb wasn't the most complex that he'd seen but he knew that simple things could still be just as deadly as the complex and, sometimes, the simple bombs were the more dangerous because the makers were inexperienced and made mistakes.

"Horatio?" Nick said softly.

"Right here, Nick," Horatio replied, kneeling down next to the young man. "I promise you that we'll be out of here soon and back with our loved ones. But what I need you to do is relax and just trust me. Can you do that?"

"Yeah," Nick said.

The red head studied the device that was strapped onto the young human who meant so much to the community. He could see that there were several wires running from the timing device to the actual explosive and he wasn't sure, at first, which one would disconnect it. "Hey, Nick," he said, in an effort to keep the young man calm, "Do you like to swim?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because the houses I'm thinking of for the community have private beaches," Horatio replied, his voice low. "Just think about the possibilities for us. But I do wonder can dragon swim in our true form?"

"That's not recorded," Nick said, smiling. "When it's safe we'll just have to try it out and see."

"Night swimming is dangerous because of sharks," Horatio commented. He focused his attention on the blue wire. It looked like the best option and also made the most sense. But his training told him to be wary of that. "Could a dragon take out a shark?"

"Most likely," Nick said. "You guys have teeth and claws where they just have teeth. But I don't think I'd like to see the battle."

Horatio laughed. "I don't think I would either," he said. He cut the red wire and the timer blipped out. He disconnected the bomb and untied Nick. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Thanks, H," Nick said. He hugged the red dragon and ran to his bonded.

"Nicky," Gil moaned, pulling his human in for a kiss. He pulled the younger man in closer to his body, molding them together.

"Gil, take him home," Jim advised. "I'll arrange for someone we can trust to start packing up our houses and offices and we'll see you tomorrow."  
********************

Nick moaned as he was tossed onto the bed, his clothes in shreds around the room. He'd never seen Gil so possessive before; the dragon's eyes were glowing and he was stalking around the room as he stripped off his own clothes. The dragon slid onto the bed and covered his human's body with his own. Nick moaned again at the feel of skin on skin, wrapping his arms around Gil and pulling the older man down closer to him.

"Mine," Gil growled, bending to nip at Nick's neck

"Yours," Nick agreed, arching at the touch. "Forever yours."

Gil pulled Nick's legs apart and thrust home, the dragon taking over as he reacted to his mate's presence. His human had been in danger and he needed to know not only that Nick was okay but also to wipe the smell of the men who had dared touch his Nicky off them forever.

Nick was floating at that point, his mind shutting down as his dragon retook possession of his body, the sensations shooting through him. "Gil, please," he moaned, body on fire. "Don't draw this out. Not tonight."

"I don't think I can," Gil whispered. "I love you, Nicky."

"I love you too."


End file.
